Einsam, Zweisam, Dreisam
by Connili
Summary: Meine erste Story, nichts ernsthaftes. Harry will nicht mehr Schüchtern sein und bekommt Nachhilfe im Flirten von jemanden, den er nicht erwartet hätte. Doch das passt dem guten Draco ganz und gar nicht. Slash! HarryDracoBlaise
1. Chapter 1

Sodele, hui bin ganz nervös. Das erste mal das ich so was mache. Also wilkommen zu meinem erstlings Werk. Vielleicht auch das letzte wenn ihrs nicht mögt. Bin da offen für jegliche Kritik solange ihr mich nicht haut. Wird auch ehrlich zu euch sein, diese Story ist nicht tiefgründig und ohne jeglichen anspruchsvollen Hintergrund. Nur just for Fun und beschäftigt sich im weitesten Sinne nur mit der Pupertät.

**Disclaimer:** Figuren und Schauplätze gehören der einzigartigen JKR, diese Story ist allerdings meinem Krankhaften und total bekloppten ich zu zu schreiben womit ich aber (wahrscheinlich berechtigter Weise) nichts verdiene.

**Raiting:** definitiv M, Slash, irgendwann auch Lemon **kicherkicher** ;)

Die Charaktere habe ich solange mit Rauschmitteln voll gepumpt, dass sie jetzt total OOC sind

**Hinweis:** ich mach mir die Welt widewide wie sie mir gefällt und dafür Ignoriere ich Bücher und Filme gnadenlos (besonders Buch 6 **schnief**) gebrauche aber hemmungslos alles daraus was der Fic zu gute kommt.

Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen FF´s sind nicht beabsichtigt, sollte es jedoch vorkommen tut es mir leid, war nicht gewollt, aber nimmt es dann einfach als Lob für eure Genialität. Habe einfach schon viel zu viel Gutes gelesen. Verneige mich hier besonders vor Lorelei Lee (und den Slytherin Sisters), Gugi 28 und

Imobilus und LonlyAngel

Ach ja, hab noch keine Beta und die Story wurde von mir nur kurz überflogen. Rechtschreibfehler und ähnliches dürft ihr behalten. Wer so wagemutig und tolkühn ist und Beta lesen möchte einfach melden.

**Einsam – Zweisam - Dreisam**

Es war ein recht friedlicher Samstagmorgen im April als Harry noch ziemlich verschlafen aufwachte.

Seine Mitbewohner schnarchten alle noch friedlich vor sich hin, war es ja auch erst sieben Uhr am Morgen. Gähnend drehte er sich noch einmal um und versuchte wieder in diesen herrlichen Traum zu finden aus dem er gerade erwacht war. Das war bei Rons ohrenbetäubenden Schnarchern allerdings nicht möglich und so kroch er leise grummelnd aus seinem Bett und schlich ins Bad um sich frisch zu machen. Anschließend schlenderte er mit kleinen Augen und herzhaften Gähnen runter in die große Halle. So früh am Morgen war es hier noch sehr leer und friedlich. Nur am Tisch der Ravenclaws saßen ein paar Schüler die frühstückten und sich leise über einen Aufsatz unterhielten. Müde ließ sich Harry an den Tisch der Gryffindors plumpsen und sog diese herrliche Stille in sich ein. Selbst der Lehrertisch war bis auf Snape, der missmutig an seinem Kaffee nippte, unbesetzt. Langsam betrachtete er die Platten und Schüsseln die auf dem Tisch standen und randvoll mit lauter Köstlichkeiten bedeckt waren. In aller Ruhe häufte sich Harry seinen Teller voll. ‚Ich sollte öfter so früh Frühstücken gehen, da brauch ich wenigstens nicht mit Ron ums Essen kämpfen.' lächelte er leise in sich hinein. Mittlerweile munterer und gut gelaunt ließ er seinen Blick durch die Halle schweifen. So leer wie sie war wirkte sie noch größer. Ein Blick zu der verzauberten Decke sagte ihm, dass es ein wunderschöner Tag werden sollte. Diesen würde er wohl am Besten mit einem Quidditch Training verbringen. Wie friedlich dieser Tag doch begann. Herrliche Ruhe, kein Kampf ums Essen und mit einem Blick auf den Tisch der Slytherins feststellend auch KEIN Draco Malfoy. Doch als Harrys Blick zum Eingang der Halle führte musste er sehen, dass er sich zu früh gefreut hatte. Eben dieser schlenderte gerade mit Blaise Zabini herein und hat wie immer sein arrogantes Grinsen aufgesetzt. Bei diesem Anblick verging dem Gryffindor augenblicklich die gute Laune und der Appetit. Malfoy indes hatte die schlagartige Stimmungsschwankung Harrys gesehen, als er ihn erblickte und sein Lächeln schlug zu einem gehässigen, abfälligen Blick um.

„Na Potter, so ganz allein? Haben die anderen etwa bemerkt das du stinkst und machen einen großen Bogen um dich?", fragte er ihn herausfordernd und hielt sich zur Unterstützung seiner eigenen Worte angewidert die Nase zu. Normalerweise würde dieser Spruch von Draco ja jetzt von der Horde Slytherins die sonst um ihn her schwirrten bejubelt und beklatscht, allerdings war außer Draco Blaise der einzige Slytherin in der großen Halle und dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf, verdrehte genervt die Augen und ging zu seinem Tisch. Harry hatte bemerkt, dass Draco keinerlei Unterstützung hatte und ein gemeines Grinsen machte sich jetzt auf seinen Lippen breit.

„Du hattest schon mal bessere Sprüche drauf Malfoy und ohne deine Lemminge die dir über ne Klippe hinterher springen würden musst selbst du eingestehen das sie immer fader werden.", antwortete er ihm betont gelangweilt.

„Und wo wir schon bei Lemmingen und Klippen sind, warum folgen du und die anderen Slytherin-Idioten nicht dem Ruf der Natur und stürzt euch von einer?", setzte er noch nach. Draco wurde immer saurer, wusste allerdings nicht was er erwidern sollte.

„Ach halt doch die Klappe Narbengesicht.", kam es daher nur schwach von Malfoy und er gesellte sich zu Zabini an den Tisch.

Jetzt sah die Welt doch gleich wieder viel besser aus. Selbst dieser blöde Malfoy konnte ihm heute nichts anhaben.

Nach und nach füllte sich schließlich die Halle mit Schülern und der Lärmpegel nahm stetig zu. Als Harry schon fast mit seinem gemütlichen Frühstück fertig war, kam auch der Rest des siebten Gryffindorjahrgangs. Ron und Hermine setzten sich Harry gegenüber, während Neville sich neben ihn setzte. Ron und Hermine hatten endlich zusammen gefunden, nachdem sie zum Ende des letzten Schuljahres Lord Voldemort endlich besiegt hatten. Die ganze DA hatte hinter ihm gestanden und es mit den Totessern des inneren Kreises aufgenommen. Ron wurde schwer verletzt und Hermine hielt ihn schluchzend im Arm und gestand ihm endlich ihre Liebe. Seit dem waren sie unzertrennlich. Am meisten hatte diese finale Schlacht jedoch Neville verändert. Er war nicht mehr der schusselige, pummelige Junge. Er war um einiges gewachsen hatte abgenommen und sogar einige Muskeln zugelegt. Er war auch viel selbstsicherer geworden. In der Nacht in der sie Voldemort und seinen Totessern gegenüber gestanden hatte nahm er es ganz allein mit Bellatrix Lestrange auf und als er mit ihr fertig war, war sie nicht mehr als ein wimmerndes Bündel elend. Neville hatte kurz zuvor erfahren, dass sie es war die seine Eltern in den Wahnsinn getrieben hatte. Als er ihr dann gegenüber stand gaben ihm all die Wut auf sie und die Liebe zu seinen Eltern soviel Kraft, das Bellatrix nicht den auch einer Chance gegen ihn hatte.

Harry hatte nach dieser Schlacht zwei Monate im St. Mungos gelegen um sich zu erholen und seine Verletzungen zu heilen. Er hatte die Prophezeiung erfüllt. Das gelang ihm jedoch nur mit der Hilfe seiner Freunde. Als er sich mit Voldemort duellierte, sah es zuerst danach aus, als würde er verlieren. Und wäre er allein gewesen hätte er das sicher auch. Seine Freunde mussten hilflos zusehen wie Voldemort einen Fluch nach dem nächsten auf ihn losließ und konnten nicht eingreifen, da sie von einer Art Schild umgeben waren, das sie nicht durchdringen konnten. Als Harry bereits am Boden lag und Voldemort sich anschickten den letzten Fluch auf ihn loszulassen, schrieen seine Freunde entsetzt auf. Schrieen, dass er durchhalten müsste, weiterkämpfen müsste. Er dürfe sie nicht verlassen, sie liebten ihn doch viel zu sehr. Schwach drangen diese Rufe an sein Ohr, erreichten jedoch sein Herz umso heftiger. Bilder zogen an seinen Augen vorbei. Von seinen Eltern, Sirius, Ron und Hermine, Dumbledore und so vielen anderen die ihn liebten, ihm Kraft gaben. Eine Kraft die sich rasend von seinem Herz durch seinen ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Diese Kraft ließ den Boden unter seinen Füßen erzittern. Einige Totesser waren dadurch so verschreckt, dass sie Hals über Kopf davon ließen. Auch seine Freunde bekamen Angst, da sie nicht verstanden was passierte, sogar in den Augen Voldemorts machte sich Entsetzen breit. Nur Harry verspürte eine wundervolle Ruhe und Wärme in sich. Die Liebe gab ihm Kraft. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass dieses Monster noch mehr Menschen wehtat, noch mehr Hass schürte. Ruhig hob er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Voldemort. Aus der Spitze seines Stabes strömte ein wohliges rotes Licht. Es füllte die Luft aus, drang durch alles hindurch. Langsam kreiste es Voldemort ein, der in Panik verfiel, weil er nicht verstand was hier passierte. „Was für ein Zauber ist das?", schrie er mit Panik in der Stimme. Langsam griff das Licht nach seinem Herzen und durchdrang Voldemort. Dieser schrie wie am Spieß und brach plötzlich auf dem Boden zu einem schluchzenden Bündel zusammen. Die Reinheit Harrys Seele hatte all diese Liebe gebündelt, welch nun Voldemort durchströmte und sein Herz ergriff.

Dieser hatte nie Liebe gespürt und war machtlos gegen dieses Gefühl, es ängstigte ihn weil er es nicht kannte. Schluchzend sah er plötzlich zu Harry auf. „So viel greul…", flüsterte Voldemort, „…ich habe soviel greul getan. Alle diese Leben die ich zerstört habe." Die Liebe hatte sein Herz erwärmt und er spürte tiefe Schuld und Trauer in sich. Der Schmerz und die Abscheu vor sich selbst zerrissen ihm das Herz. Langsam hob er mit zitternder Hand seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf seine eigene Brust. Mit Tränen in den Augen sah er zu Harry auf und sein Gesicht war voll von Leid und Schmerz. „Vergib mir.", schluchzte Voldemort, der nach und nach die Züge seines alten Ichs ‚Tom Riddle' annahm. „Bitte verzeih mir Harry, dann können mir die anderen vielleicht auch verzeihen. So viel Leid, das kann ich nie vergelten.", klagte er mit Tränenerstickter Stimme. Harry sah auf Voldemort hinab welcher nach und nach wieder zu Tom Riddle wurde und zum ersten Mal Gefühle spürte, andere Gefühle als Hass und Gier. Es zerriss Harry fast das Herz was er sah. Nein er selbst war kein Mörder und er war niemand der so abgrundtief hassen konnte. Tränen stiegen nun auch ihm in die Augen. „Ich verzeihe dir Tom Riddle.", flüsterte er leise. Ein leises Lächeln breitete sich auf dessen Gesicht aus. Das erste aufrichtige und warme Lächeln seines Lebens. Und dann flüsterte er leise seine letzten Worte „Avada Kedavra" und fiel zur Seite. Das war der Sturz Voldemorts. Nichts und niemand hätte ihn im Kampf schlagen können, außer er selbst und das nur indem er die Macht der Liebe spürte.

oooOOOooo

Traurig dachte Harry an diesen Tag zurück, wie so oft seit dem. Dumbledore hatte ihm im Nachhinein erklärt, dass es Harry zerbrochen hätte, wenn er Voldemort getötet hätte. Die Reinheit seiner Seele wäre gestorben und er hätte das verloren, was ihn vor der dunklen Seite schützte. Die Liebe. Das war der einzige weg Tom Riddle von Voldemort zu erlösen und ihm Einhalt zu gebieten.

Nachdem Harry Tage später nach dieser Nacht im St. Mungos aufwachte und er sich bewusst wurde das es vorbei war und die weiße Seite gewonnen hatte, freute er sich so sehr darauf endlich ein normales Leben zu führen. Er war nicht mehr der Junge-der-lebt oder der Auserwählte, da Voldemort jetzt weg war. Doch da hatte er sich getäuscht. Als er aus dem Zaubererkrankenhaus entlassen wurde, wurde er frenetisch bejubelt. Alle möglichen Berühmtheiten wollten ihm gratulieren, er wurde überhäuft mit Geschenken und Fanpost und alle möglichen Leute wollten ihn Fotografieren und Interviewen. Ihm zu ehren wurde sogar ein Feiertag eingeführt. ‚Der Tag des Auserwählten'. Merlin wie schrecklich er das doch fand. Er wollte nur Ruhe und außerdem war er der Meinung, dass nicht er der Held war sondern seine Freunde. Ohne sie und deren Unterstützung und Liebe hätten sie verloren und er wäre tot.

Als er dann nach Hogwarts zurückkam war es auch nicht besser. Alle bejubelten ihn und gafften ihn an, während all die anderen die an seiner Seite gekämpft hatten kaum beachtet wurden. Das machte ihn so wütend das er an einem Abend in der großen Halle total ausrastete und sie alle anschrie, dass sie ihn in Ruhe lassen sollten und der Ruhm allen anderen gebühren sollte. Nach diesem Ausraster normalisierte sich langsam alles wieder und er konnte ein halbwegs normales Leben führen.

Nur einer hatte ihn wie immer behandelt und ihn vom ersten Schultag an mit ‚seinem Feiertag' und all dem Hype um ihn aufgezogen und ihn bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit schikaniert. Ja, Draco Malfoy benahm sich ihm gegenüber nicht anders als sonst und das würde sich wohl nie ändern. Bei diesem Gedanken musste er leise in sich hinein lächeln.

„Hey was grinst du denn so belämmert?", wurde er unsanft aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen und sah dann Rons erwartungsvolles Gesicht vor sich. Anscheinend hatte er ihn gerade etwas gefragt. „oh, entschuldige, hattest du was gefragt?", entgegnete er dem rothaarigen Gedankenverloren. „Ja habe ich Mr.-ich-trage-den-Kopf-in-den-Wolken und zwar zehnmal." Entgegnete er etwas säuerlich. Die anderen um sie herum glucksten schon. So war das in letzter Zeit öfter. Harry war immer in Gedanken und bekam die Welt um sich herum nicht mehr mit. „Tut mir leid man, ganz ehrlich. Ich war nur eben bei dieser einen Nacht.", entschuldigte sich Harry kleinlaut. Jetzt wurde Rons Gesicht wieder freundlicher. Er konnte verstehen was in Harry vor sich ging. Verständnisvoll nickte er dem schwarzhaarigen zu.

„Ich wollte nur wissen ob wir bei dem schönen Wetter nen Sondertraining mit der Mannschaft einlegen wollen?", wiederholte er nun seine Frage. Jetzt war Harry wieder mit all seinen Gedanken bei der Sache.

„Ja klar, hatte mir auch schon gedacht das wir bei dem herrliche Wetter ne Runde Quidditch spielen sollten.", stimmt er eifrig zu. „In einer Stunde auf dem Feld. Sagt den anderen aus der Mannschaft bitte bescheid.", Doch als lautes Gelächter um ihn herum ausbrach schaute sich der schwarzhaarige verwundert um. Verlegen musste er feststellen, dass sich bereits die ganze Mannschaft um ihn versammelt hatte.

oooOOOooo

Diese Szene wurde vom anderen Ende der Halle sehr interessiert Beobachtet. Draco Malfoy konnte seinen Blick und seine Gedanken einfach nicht vom Gryffindortisch lösen, oder besser gesagt einem bestimmten Gryffindor. Harry hatte so traurig ausgesehen, als er ganz in Gedanken versunken schien. Worüber hatte er bloß nachgedacht? Seit dem Potter Voldemort besiegt hatte war er ganz anders geworden. Viel Nachdenklicher und sehr sprunghaft in seinen Gefühlen. Den einen Moment lang schien er richtig melanchonisch und nachdenklich zu sein und kurz darauf war er die Freude selbst und richtig albern.

Während Dracos Gedanken um den schwarzhaarigen kreisten, bemerkte er nicht das seine Tasse in die er die ganze Zeit über Kaffee einschränkte schon längst überlief. Blaise Zabini jedoch war es aufgefallen und mit einem breiten Grinsen zog er schon die ganze Zeit den verschütteten Kaffee mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabs auf.

„Hey Dray, ich glaub gleich hast du es geschafft und die Kanne ist endlich leer.", lachte er schließlich auf. Der Slytherin-Prinz schrak aus seinen Gedanken hoch und starrte leicht dümmlich Blaise an, der wiederum mit einem immer größer werdenden Grinsen zur Kaffeekanne schaute die sich immer noch über Dracos Tasse entleerte.

Verwirrt folgte der blonde dem Blick seines Freundes und erschrak als er sah, was er gedankenverloren getan hatte. Leicht beschämt stellte er die Kanne wieder auf dem Tisch ab.

„Na wo waren wir denn mit unseren Gedanken? Oder besser bei wem?", fragte ihn Blaise mit einem herausfordernden Grinsen.

„Was? Ich… bei niemanden. Ich… ich hab über meinen Aufsatz für Zaubertränke nachgedacht.", stammelte er verlegen und wurde leicht rot.

„Ja sicher, dann hat dein Blick also nicht zufällig die ganze Zeit Harry Potter ausgezogen?", flüsterte Blaise ihm jetzt ins Ohr und musste sich beherrschen um nicht laut los zu lachen.

Dracos Gesicht wurde blass und langsam zeichnete sich Wut darauf ab.

„Sag mal Blaise bist du noch ganz dicht? Du musst doch nicht von dir auf andere schließen! Noch mal so ne dämliche Bemerkung und ich hex dich ins nächste Leben.", schrie er, nachdem er vom Stuhl aufgesprungen war.

Mit so einer heftigen Reaktion hatte der schwarzhaarige nicht gerechnet und starrte jetzt verblüfft hinter den wütend davon rauschenden Draco hinterher. In der Halle war es plötzlich ganz still geworden. Alle hatten verwirrt Draco nachgesehen, bis der aus der Halle verschwunden war. Jetzt richteten sich alle Blicke auf das Opfer des Wutausbruches des Slytherin. Blaise blickte kurz durch die Runde legte ein entschuldigendes und charmantes Lächeln auf und zuckte mit den Schultern. Schlagartig wurde es wieder laut in der Halle und alle diskutierten angeregt über diesen Gefühlsausbruch von Mr.-Eisklat-Slytherin.

Auch am Tisch der Gryffindors wurde dieses Spektakel aufmerksam verfolgt. „Ich glaub jetzt ist der Typ total durchgetickt. War ja auch nur ne Frage der Zeit bis er reif für die Klapsmühle wird.", meinte Ron und schüttelte ‚bedauernd' den Kopf.

„Was meinte er mit ‚Zabini solle nicht von sich auf andere schließen'?", schloss sich Ginny der Unterhaltung an und legte ihren Kopf auf Harrys Schulter.

„Nun ja, Blaise ist ja berühmtberüchtigt für zwei Dinge. Erstens das er fröhlich durch alle Betten hüpft, egal ob von Männlein oder Weiblein. Und zweitens hat er wohl ne Schwäche für Karaoke. So weit ich weiß sind das die Dinge die ihn am meisten beschäftigen, also wird es vielleicht um eins der beiden Dinge gegangen sein.", mischte sich Hermine ganz sachlich ein. Alle schauten sie verblüfft an. Ron verzog säuerlich das Gesicht. „Erstens! Was ist Karaoke? Und zweitens! Wieso kennst du dich so gut mit diesem Zabini aus?", knurrte Ron seine Freundin an.

„Zum Ersten Karaoke ist Muggel Freizeitbeschäftigung wo total untalentierte Leute in Bars irgendwelche Lieder nachsingen die sie von Monitoren ablesen. Und zum Zweiten ist Blaise Zabini einer der begehrtesten Jungen dieser Schule und es gibt kaum jemanden, den er wohl noch nicht flachgelegt hat, wobei ich nicht zu diesen ‚unglücklichen' zähle. Dadurch ist er das Gesprächsthema Nummer eins auf jedem Mädchenklo und wahrscheinlich auch Jungenklo. Wodurch diese zwei Leidenschaften ein absolut offenes Geheimnis sind.", erklärte sie ruhig im Lehrerton.

Harry wurde ziemlich nachdenklich. Jetzt wo Hermine es sagte…Blaise war tatsächlich auch auf den Jungen Toiletten und auch in den Umkleideräumen der Quidditchmannschaften ein heißes Gesprächsthema. Was ihn allerdings nicht verwunderte, denn Zabini war wirklich heiß. Moment mal, dachte er da gerade Blaise Zabini wäre heiß? Wie um den Gedanken loszuwerden schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Also dann, würde ich sagen, dass sich Malfoy auf den ersten Punkt bezogen hat. Denn er ist wirklich absolut heiß und macht Zabini als heißesten Typ der Schule wirklich Konkurrenz, obwohl beide ja weit hinter Harry zurückliegen.", schaltete sich jetzt Lavender ein.

Bei der Erwähnung seines Namens musste Harry stutzen. „Wie meinst du das, weit hinter mir zurückliegen?", fragte er Lavender leicht Naiv. Diese seufzte nur in anbetracht seiner Blindheit.

„Naja Kumpel, du bist der begehrteste Schüler hier. Es gibt wohl nur sehr wenige dich nicht anhimmeln und deine Beliebtheit ist wohl bei Jungs und Mädchen gleich. Die lassen sich wahrscheinlich alle nur von Zabini nehmen, weil du ja niemanden beachtest.", versuchte Seamus ihn jetzt aufzuklären.

Ginny gefiel dieses Thema überhaupt nicht. Mussten die alle ihn denn darauf stoßen, dass er hier jede und jeden haben konnte? Ihre Miene verfinsterte sich zutiefst und sie funkelte alle am Tisch sehr böse an. Sie hatte viel zu lange darauf gewartet Harry für sich zu erobern und jetzt würde sie sich ihn nicht wieder wegnehmen lassen. Wehe dieser schleimige Slytherin würde es auch nur wagen Harry falsche Blicke zu zu werfen, dann würde sie diese Schlange zum Regenwurm machen.


	2. Chapter 2

Ich kann es gar nicht glauben, ich habe Reviews. Chucky, Cindy und rhodorik : Ihr seid total lieb und wenn Ihr mich so nett bittet mach ich natürlich auch weiter. Also Bitteschön: Kapitel 2

Hab jetzt auch Betas: die liebe Cindy und Curly

**Einsam, Zweisam, Dreisam**

**Kapietl 2**

Gelangweilt saß Blaise neben Draco in Zaubertränke und kritzelte auf einem Blatt Pergament rum. Mit Draco in diesem Fach zusammen zu arbeiten hatte so seine Vor- und Nachteile. Der Vorteil war definitiv, dass er sich um nichts kümmern brauchte, da Draco es nicht haben konnte, wenn ihm jemand in den Trank pfuschte. Die gute Note die der Blonde dabei abstaubte wurde ihm trotzdem auch zu teil. Andererseits war es dadurch, dass er nichts zu tun hatte auch super langweilig. Unterhalten konnte er sich auch nicht, da sein Sitznachbar keine Störung seiner Konzentration duldete. Leises Geflüster aus den hinteren Reihen erregte jedoch plötzlich seine Aufmerksamkeit.

Suchend blickte er sich um und blieb dann an einem bestimmten Tisch hängen. Natürlich, die Gryffindors, die alten Kaffeetanten. Die konnten nicht mal in Snapes Unterricht die Klappe halten. Wie gern würde er doch jetzt an deren Tisch sitzen. Zum einen weil es da nicht so öde zu sein schien und zum anderen saß da dieser leckere Harry. Diesen fasste er jetzt eingehender ins Auge und musterte ihn mit einem verklärten Lächeln. Ja, dieser Junge war heiß geworden. Er war gewachsen. Nicht nur in die Höhe sondern auch in die breite – natürlich in einem Positiven Sinn. Er hatte ein breiteres Kreuz bekommen, allerdings nicht zu Muskelbepackt. Seine Hüften waren schön schmal und sein Hintern erst. So süß und knackig. Zu Beginn dieses Schuljahres hatte er sich wohl auch endlich mal ein neues Outfit zugelegt. Seine Klamotten waren nicht mehr diese labbrigen Säcke, sonder waren edlen Jeans und betonenden Shirts, Hemden und Pullovern gewichen. Außerdem verlieh seine neue, dezente, eckige Brille ihm einen gewissen Charme. Dadurch wirkte er nicht wie ein hohler Sportler sondern einem gebildeten, vernünftigen Athlet. Dieser Junge war wirklich einfach nur heiß, heiß HEIß. Und wenn sich dann noch dieses wundervolle Lächeln auf seine Lippen und in seine Augen stahl…hach, zum Schmelzen. Kein wunder das Draco beim Frühstück den Blick nicht von ihm lassen konnte.

Moment Draco. Nun wand Blaise seinen Blick nachdenklich auf seinen besten Freund. Konnte es denn tatsächlich sein das Draco Malfoy, Vorzeige-Slytherin, auf den goldenen Gryffindor und Retter der Zaubererwelt stand? DRACO MALFOY und SCHWUL? Andererseits, wer könnte es ihm verdenken bei Harrys Anblick auf lüsterne Gedanken zu kommen. Außerdem, der Gedanke Draco könnte sich für Männer interessieren…der Blonde war auch alles andere als zu verachten. Nur leider sein bester Freund… Zu dumm aber auch. Blaise Gedanken schweiften für den Rest der Stunde zwischen diesen beiden so unterschiedlichen Jungs hin und her, bis sie irgendwann zusammen in seinen Gedanken waren. Beide zusammen und er dazwischen. Dieser Gedanke zauberte ihm ein recht dreckiges Grinsen ins Gesicht. Diese Blicke blieben jedoch nicht unbemerkt. Harry hatte Blaise die ganze Zeit dabei beobachtet wie er ihn beobachtet hatte und war erleichtert gewesen als er sich wieder weggedreht hatte. Und jetzt dieses dreckige Grinsen mit dem er versonnen in der Gegend umher sah. Sehr seltsam. Allerdings konnte Harry sich nicht weiter diesen Gedanken widmen, da diese vom Läuten zum Ende der Stunde vertrieben wurden.

**oooOOOooo**

Es war schon nach Elf abends und nur noch das Gryffindor-Trio saß noch im Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry und Ron lieferten sich eine verbissene Partie Zaubererschach. Harry war insgeheim doch recht froh, dass er Ginny endlich losgeworden war, als sie zu Bett ging. In letzter Zeit klammerte sie doch schon recht heftig und war übertrieben Eifersüchtig. Es durfte ihm mittlerweile nicht mal mehr ein Mädchen im vorbeigehen ein ‚Hallo' zurufen ohne das seine Freundin eine Eifersuchtsattacke bekam. Hermine hatte sich auf Rons Schoß gekuschelt und las nebenbei ein Buch. Ab und an lies sie davon ab um dem Spiel zu folgen. Plötzlich sprang das Portrait der fetten Dame zur Seite und eine stinkwütende Lavender kam herein gerauscht.

„Dieser Arsch! Was bildet der sich eigentlich ein? So toll ist er nun auch wieder nicht. Als könnte der was Besseres bekommen als mich!", brüllte sie aufgebracht durch den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Was ist denn los? Und wer ist ein Arsch?", fragte Hermine nur mäßig interessiert und sah von ihrem Buch auf. Ron und Harry waren noch weniger an dem Grund für Lavenders Wut interessiert. Sie konnten sich schon denken, dass es um einen ihrer Liebhaber ging. Lavender war schließlich nicht als braves Mauerblümchen bekannt.

„Blaise Zabini!", spie sie mit hochrotem Kopf aus. Jetzt war Harrys Interesse doch geweckt und er schenkte seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit dem tobenden Mädchen.

„Wie? Du hast was mit diesem schleimigen Slytherin? Wie kannst du nur? Du bist eine Gryffindor.", fuhr Ron sie jetzt mit einem leicht angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Eben, weil ich ne Gryffindor bin. Da nehme ich es doch locker mit so nem Schlangen-Typen auf.", fauchte sie zurück.

„Ja, und warum machst du jetzt so ein Theater?", wollte jetzt Harry leicht ungeduldig wissen.

„Weil dieser Penner mich einfach nach dem Sex vor die Tür gesetzt hat. Ne schnelle Nummer und das wars für den. Der hat sie doch nicht mehr alle. So was tolles wie mich benutzt man doch nicht nur für eine Nacht! Besonders nicht nach SOLCH EINER Nacht!", schimpfte sie weiter lautstark.

„Ich weiß gar nicht warum du dich so aufregst. Du hast uns doch beim Frühstück erzählt das der schon fast ganz Hogwarts durchs Bett gezogen hat. Du wusstest doch wie Zabini drauf ist. Und du bist doch auch nicht viel besser als er.", schimpfte Hermine, die es nicht verstand, dass Lavender plötzlich einen auf Naives, gerade entjungfertes Schulmädchen machte. Darauf wusste die tobende wohl nichts mehr zu entgegnen, schrie nur wütend und frustriert auf und rannte zu den Mädchenschlafsälen.

„Frauen", sagte Ron nur Kopfschüttelnd und fing sich einen leichten Schlag gegen die Schulter von Hermine ein. „Dieser Zabini muss ja ein richtiger Hammer im Bett sein, wenn er sogar Lavender dazu bekommt sich eine monogame Beziehung zu ihm zu wünschen.", schmunzelte Harry leise in sich hinein. Hermine hatte das allerdings gehört und sah ihn nachdenklich an.

„Das scheint mir sogar recht untertrieben. Ich habe gehört, dass er sogar schon fest überzeugte Heteros in einer Nacht dazu getrieben haben soll ihm wie verliebte Schoßhündchen hinter zu laufen.", antwortete sie Harry. Beide Jungen sahen sie entgeistert an. „Was?", fragte sie. „Mine? Seit wann beteiligst du dich an solchem Weiberklatsch?", fragte Ron sie überrascht. „Ach bitte, es gibt zwei Klatschthemen, die man in Hogwarts unmöglich aus dem Weg gehen kann. Wen hatte Blaise Zabini in dieser Nacht und wer schafft es das Harry Potter seiner Ginny untreu wird.", gab sie trocken zurück. Nun sahen die Jungs sie geschockt an. „Es gibt Wetten mich und Ginny auseinander zu bringen?", flüsterte Harry.

„So schlimm würde ich das gar nicht finden.", meinte Ron und erntete dafür böse und ängstliche Blicke. „Hey, das war nicht bös gemeint, aber ich finde diese Beziehung tut euch beiden nicht gut. Ginny wird von Eifersucht und Minderwertigkeitskomplexen zerfressen und du wirst von ihrer Eifersucht und dem geklammer erdrückt.", versuchte Ron seinem besten Freund seine Meinung zu erklären. „Ginny hat Minderwertigkeitskomplexe?", fragte Harry jetzt total verstört.

„Ja, weil du so ein Held bist und alle auf dich stehen. Sie hält sich für nicht gut genug für dich.", antwortete Hermine im ruhig.

„Aber…aber wie kommt sie nur auf sowas? Das ist doch totaler Unsinn.", stammelte der schwarzhaarige.

„Nein ist es nicht.", antwortete jemand von der Seite. Erschrocken sahen die drei sich um und erblickten Ginny am Fuße der Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen.

„Ich finde wir sollten reden Harry. Diese Beziehung macht mich total fertig.", redete das rothaarige Mädchen weiter.

Ron und Hermine ließen die beiden allein. Harry und Ginny führten ein sehr langes Gespräch über ihre Beziehung und kamen zum Schluss darüber über ein, dass es am Besten für beide wäre sich im Guten zu trennen und Freunde zu bleiben.

**oooOOOooo**

Die Trennung der beiden war am nächsten Morgen natürlich Gesprächsthema Nummer eins. An allen Tischen wurde darüber geredet. Wie es bei Klatsch allerdings nunmal so ist, war nach einer Stunde kaum noch der wahre Hintergrund für die Trennung bekannt und die wildesten Gerüchte gingen in Umlauf. Hier hieß es Ginny habe ihn mit zwei Jungs gleichzeitig betrogen. Da hieß es Harry würde ins Kloster wollen und Abstinent leben und noch weitere solche dämliche Geschichten.

Ginny überhörte alle Gerüchte und machte ein fröhliches Gesicht. Die Trennung tat ihr wirklich gut, auch wenn sie schon traurig darüber war. Harry ärgerten die Gerüchte, besonders die die Ginny schlecht machten und fuhr jeden böse an der schlecht von dem Mädchen sprach. Für ihn war es schließlich nicht so einfach gewesen. Bis gestern Abend sah er sich noch in einer glücklichen, intakten Beziehung. Er fragte sich schon die ganze Zeit wie er nur so blind gewesen sein konnte und nicht sah, wie unglücklich diese Beziehung sie beide machte. Traurig hatte er wieder jemand den er liebte gehen lassen, wobei sie ja nicht aus der Welt war. Das machte es ihm allerdings noch schwerer das Ende der Beziehung zu verarbeiten. Ständig sah er sie und ihr wundervolles Lächeln. Beim Essen, im Gemeinschaftsraum, beim Quidditch. Niedergeschlagen knabberte Harry an seinem Toast, denn richtigen Hunger hatte er nicht.

Vom anderen Ende der Halle wurde er von zwei Augenpaaren aufmerksam beobachtet. Das eine sah ihn spöttisch an, das andere eher Mitleidig. Draco und Blaise hatten sehr wohl bemerkt, dass der Gryffindor ziemlich niedergeschlagen war. An dem Gerücht, dass sich am Slytherintisch hartnäckig hielt, Harry wäre plötzlich Schwul und hätte Ginny deswegen abserviert, konnte sie deshalb nichts wahres finden.

„Er kann einem ja richtig leid tun, es wäre aber auch zu schön gewesen, wenn er schwul wäre.", seufzte Blaise ein wenig wehmütig.

„Jetzt reiß dich aber zusammen Zabini. Selbst wenn Narbengesicht schwul wäre, solltest du besser die Finger von ihm lassen.", schnarrte Draco.

„Wieso, willst du ihn für dich Dray? Ich hab ihn zuerst als Lustobjekt entdeckt.", funkelte Blaise seinen Freund herausfordernd an.

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich. Selbst wenn ich mich für Jungs interessieren würde, ein Potter ist unter der Würde eines Malfoys.", zischte der Blonde jetzt gefährlich.

„Umso besser für mich.", grinste der schwarzhaarige. „Ich glaub ich werde es einfach mal bei ihm versuchen. Ich finde er wird von Tag zu Tag süßer.", gurrte Blaise verträumt.

„Wenn du dich unbedingt lächerlich machen willst Zabini.", schnaubte Draco und so war für ihn das Thema erledigt. Wenn sich Blaise unbedingt mit Potter unglücklich machen wollte. Er war jedenfalls der Meinung Blaise sei viel zu Schade für St. Potter. Dafür war er viel zu hübsch und Reinblütig. Moment? Blaise und hübsch? Wie kam er denn auf sowas? Obwohl er sich da der Mehrheit Hogwarts anschließen musste. Blaise Zabini war nicht nur hübsch sonder wunderschön. Die schwarzen langen Haare, die tiefblauen Augen, der wundervoll gebräunte Körper. Und was für ein Körper das war. Er hatte ihn schön öfter heimlich unter der Dusche beobachtet. Sein Freund war gut gebaut. Groß, leicht muskulös und trotzdem Schlank. Er strotzte nicht so vor Muskeln wie diese ekligen Bodybuilder. Nein Blaise war einfach perfekt definiert. Starke Arme, trainierte Schultern, knackiger Po, leichtes Sixpack, trainierte lange Beine. Einfach Perfekt. Draco bekam durch seine Träumereien über Blaise gar nicht mit, dass er diesen unverholen mit glasigem Blick anstarrte. Was dieser sehr wohl mitbekam und langsam wurde es ihm leicht unheimlich.

„Hey Dray, hab ich nen Keks auf der Nase oder was? Huhu, Erde an Draco Malfoy.", versuchte er diesen aus den Tagträumen zu bekommen, was allerdings erfolglos war. Da kam dem Slytherin ein typisch hinterhältiger Gedanke. Er lehnte sich langsam zu Dracos Gesicht vor, so dass sie nur noch Zentimeter von einander entfernt waren. „Aufwachen Dornröschen.", säuselte er lieblich und hauchte ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen. Draco durchfuhren plötzlich tausende kleine Blitze und im wurde heiß. Langsam fing sein Gehirn an zu schalten und er besann sich wieder wo er war. Dann verarbeitet er das gerade Geschehene und er erschrak.

„Zabini! W..wa..was fällt dir ein? Wi..wie k..kommst du darauf mich zu k..kü…kükü…", stammlte er entsetzt. „Küssen?", half Blaise ihm auf die Sprünge. „Nun, es schien so als wärst du in einem Wachschlaf gefangen und bei Dornröschen hatte der Kuss sie auch wieder ins Leben geholt. Dachte ich könnte das bei dir auch probieren.", erklärte er sachlich. Dracos Wangen färbten sich dunkelrot. „Ich habe nicht geträumt sondern angestrengt nachgedacht.", fauchte Draco bissig. Für Blaise war es klar, dass er seinen Freund ab jetzt in Ruhe ließ, wenn er heute Nacht nicht vor der Tür zu ihrem Zimmer schlafen wollte. Obwohl, er könnte sich ja auch einen anderen Schlafplatz suchen. Harrys Bett zum Beispiel.

**oooOOOooo**

Am Tisch der Gryffindors wurden unterdessen eifrig Pläne für den Tag geschmiedet. Es war ein warmer sonniger Tag und so beschlossen die Meisten an den See zu gehen. Harry hatte dazu jedoch keine Lust. Zum einen weil sich hauptsächlich Pärchen dazu entschlossen hatten und auch weil Ginny dabei sein würde. Das wäre doch ein wenig zu viel für ihn gewesen. So meinte er, dass er noch etwas für Zaubertränke tun wollte.

Also saß er zwei Stunden später ganz allein im Gemeinschaftsraum mit seinem Zaubertrankbuch in der Hand. Allerdings hatte sich Harry die letzte halbe Stunde nur damit beschäftigt sich den Einband anzusehen. Er hatte absolut keine Lust zu lernen, obwohl er es dringend nötig hatte. Im war langweilig, jedoch wollte er auch nicht zu den anderen an den See. Deshalb ging er in den Schlafsaal, holte seinen Besen und ging zum Quidditchfeld um zu trainieren. Hier war er ungestört und flog rasant und kunstvoll durch die Luft, dem Schnatz hinterher. Sein Herz wurde dabei viel leichter und er konnte gerade zu spüren wie das Glücksgefühl sich vom Herzen aus durch den ganzen Körper verbreitete. Nach einer Stunde landete er wieder elegant auf dem Boden. Das Herz schlug ihm überschwänglich gegen die Rippen, seine Wangen waren gerötet und sein Haar noch zerzauster als sonst.

Plötzlich hörte er jemanden klatschen. Er wirbelte herum und sah Blaise Zabini auf sich zukommen. „Kein Wunder das du jüngster Sucher des Jahrhunderts bist. Du fliegst wirklich hervorragend.", lobte er ihn. Harry sah ihn verwundert und abschätzend an. „Danke. Was machst du hier?", fragte er ihn zögernd.

„Mir war es am See zu überfüllt und da bin ich ein wenig durch die Gegend geschlendert, bis ich dich habe trainieren sehen.", antwortete er brav. „Aha", meinte Harry dazu nur flach. Einen Moment standen sie sich schweigend gegenüber. Harry sah Blaise in diese unergründlich blauen Augen. Sollte er noch etwas sagen? Und wenn ja was? Was wollte Zabini überhaupt noch von ihm und warum lächelte er ihn so offen an.

„Ja also…man sieht sich dann im Unterricht oder so.", kam es dann letztendlich vom Gryffindor und schon im nächsten Moment hätte er sich für diesen idiotischen Satz am liebsten gegen die Stirn geschlagen. Sein gegenüber lächelte jedoch nur und meinte „Ja Harry, man sieht sich.", damit drehte er sich um und ging zurück zum Schloss. Hinter sich ließ er einen total verdutzten Harry. Im gehen musste Blaise selbst leicht den Kopf über sich selbst schütteln. Das war doch die Gelegenheit gewesen. Er war allein mit Harry gewesen und dieser hatte offenbar beste Laune gehabt und nicht das geringste Zeichen von Feindseeligkeit gegeben. Wieso war er dann nicht direkt zum Angriff übergegangen? ‚Weil du ihn magst', sagte dann ein Stimmchen in seinen Kopf. Natürlich finde ich ihn heiß. ‚Nicht heiß, du magst ihn und willst ihn nicht nur flach legen', piepste das Stimmchen. Und es hatte recht. Er wollte nicht nur einfach mit Potter ins Bett, er wollte ihn richtig kennen lernen, ihm nahe sein…mit ihm zusammen sein. Blaise blieb stehen und seufzte tief. „Ich bin dabei mich in Harry Potter zu verlieben.", murmelte er kopfschüttelnd in sich hinein und ging dann weiter Richtung Kerker.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ganz herzlichen Dank für die lieben Reviews an seimaden oder auch die blöde Ichigo ;) ( welche absolut gar nicht blöd ist, sondern total Lieb knuddel ), Crash und Rin-san. Freut mich, dass es euch gefällt.**

Leider weiß ich nicht wie es in den nächsten Wochen mit Updates aussieht, da ich im Januar ziemlich fiese Prüfungen habe. Aber ein bisschen was kommt noch regelmäßig, da ich schon etwas vorgearbeitet habe. Jetzt erstmal viel Spaß mit dem dritten Kapitel

**oooOOOooo**

_Blaise blieb stehen und seufzte tief. „Ich bin dabei mich in Harry Potter zu verlieben.", murmelte er kopfschüttelnd in sich hinein und ging dann weiter Richtung Kerker._

Harry sah Blaise noch eine ganze weile hinterher. Was war das denn eben? Blaise Zabini, Slytherin und Malfoys bester Freund hatte ihm ein Kompliment gemacht und war freundlich zu ihm gewesen. Kein hämischer Blick oder Kommentar. Obwohl, als er weiter darüber nachdachte hatte es so was noch nie von ihm gesehen. Er blieb immer auf abstand wenn Malfoy mal wieder zum Angriff ansetzte und schien das ganze doch immer eher lästig, statt als Lebensaufgabe zu empfinden. Und was war das für ein Gefühl gewesen als der Slytherin ihn angelächelte hatte und ihn sogar beim Vornahmen genannt hatte?

War das wirklich ein leichtes Kribbeln im Bauch gewesen? Harry war total verwirrt. Warum war Blaise so nett gewesen? Wollte er sich vielleicht sogar mit ihm anfreunden? Bei dem Gedanken musste er abfällig schnauben. Wohl eher hatte Malfoy ihn auf Harry angesetzt um ihn auszuspionieren und dann sogar noch lächerlich zu machen. Das durfte er nicht zulassen. Er würde Zabini und Malfoy die nächste Zeit genauer beobachten und Zabini gegenüber sehr aufpassen. Dieser ließ seine Gedanken für den Rest des Tages jedoch nicht mehr in ruhe. Er sah ihn noch mal beim Mittag- und Abendessen und jedes Mal wenn ihre Blicke sich trafen lächelte der Slytherin ihm freundlich zu und nickte ihm manchmal noch.

Abends lag er im Bett und Blaise beherrschte immer noch den größten Teil seiner Gedanken. Genervt verdrehte der schwarzhaarige die Augen und schüttelte dem Kopf, wie um Blaise aus seinen Gedanken zu schütteln. „Was ist bloß los mit mir?", seufzte er leise. Ständig musste er an diese blauen Augen und dieses wundervolle Lächeln denken. Wieso fand er diesen Jungen nur so attraktiv? War er vielleicht…schwul? Nein, das konnte er nicht sein. Schließlich war er mal in Cho verliebt gewesen und er war bis vor kurzen noch mit Ginny zusammen gewesen. Und das war keine Händchenhalte-Beziehung. Sie hatten miteinander geschlafen und der Sex war der Wahnsinn gewesen. Also schwul war er schon mal auf keinen Fall. Aber vielleicht sollte er sich zur Sicherheit noch mal selbst testen? Wenn es stimmte, dass er bei den Mädchen so gut ankam sollte er sich morgen vielleicht mal ein bisschen umsehen. Über diese Gedanken schlief er dann endlich ein.

Als Ron am nächsten Morgen seinen besten Freund wecken wollte fand er nur ein leeres Bett vor. Als er gerade die anderen befragen wollte ob diese ihn gesehen hätten, kam eben dieser pfeifend durch die Tür geschlendert.

„Morgen.", warf Harry sichtlich gut gelaunt in den Raum. Seine Zimmergenossen schauten ihn baff an. War das wirklich Harry? Dieser sah nämlich ganz anders aus als sonst. Er trug ein todschicke moderne Markenjeans und ein sehr figurbetontes schwarzes Hemd, dessen oberste drei Knöpfe offen waren. Unter dem Stoff konnte man sich deutlich Arm- und Brustmuskeln abzeichnen sehen. Dazu trug er die neuesten Sneakers. Seine Harre hatte er mit etwas Gel gestylt, so das sie gewollt durcheinander aussahen. Zudem ging von ihm ein betörend guter Geruch aus.

„OK, wer bist du und was hast du mit Harry gemacht?", fragte Seamus sichtlich schockiert.

„Was denn? Ich dachte nur ich zieh mich heute mal ein bisschen besser an.", gab Harry lässig zurück.

Schon wurde er mit Fragen bombardiert. Woher er die Sachen habe, was für ein Parfüm das wäre und warum er erst jetzt so aussah. Harry beantwortete brav alle Fragen bis auf die letzte. Dazu sagte er nur er hätte halt mal Lust gehabt ein bisschen was aus sich zu machen. In Wirklichkeit wollte er allerdings seine Wirkung auf die Mädchen testen und sich ein wenig umsehen.

Nachdem die anderen auch endlich fertig waren gingen sie gemeinsam in den Gemeinschaftsraum um sich mit den Mädchen zum Frühstück zu gehen. Dort angekommen ging erstmal ein keuchen durch die Runde als die Blicke auf Harry fielen. Alle konnten kaum glauben dass er so gut aussehen konnte. Manche Mädchen (und auch Jungen) fingen sogar fast zu sabbern an. Was Harry natürlich bemerkte und mit einem leichten schmunzeln quittierte. Nur Hermine bedachte ihn mit einem äußerst seltsamen Blick. Es war eine Mischung aus unterdrücktem Lachen, entsetzen, ärger und verzücken.

„Was hast du dir denn dabei gedacht?", zischte sie ihm ins Ohr als sie die Marmortreppe runter zur großen Halle gingen.

„Was meinst du denn bitte?", fragte er sie leicht verwirrt.

„Na das du dich wie ein notgeiler Playboy anziehst?", fauchte Hermine noch wütender.

Harry blieb ruckartig stehen und wurde dann von einer Horde ihm nachlaufender Mädchen umgeworfen, die nicht mehr rechtzeitig anhalten konnten. Zwei der Mädchen vielen auf ihn. Harry lächelte ihnen Charmant zu und die beiden liefen tiefrot an, fingen an zu kichern, entschuldigten sich brav und liefen dann mit den restlichen Mädchen weiter.

„Na siehst du. Das meine ich. Seit wann gibst du dich wie ein Supermacho?", schimpfte Hermine.

„Stell dich nicht so an. Ich will doch nur ein bisschen Spaß haben und falls du es noch nicht bemerkt haben solltest ich bin Single und niemanden Rechenschaft schuldig.", motzte der schwarzhaarige zurück.

„Na gut, wie du meinst. Dann spiel doch die männliche Hure! Aber komm später ja nicht zu mir um dich auszuheulen, weil du nur benutzt wurdest.", schrie sie ihn jetzt förmlich an, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und rauschte davon. Die restlichen Gryffindors einschließlich Harry starrten ihr verdutzt hinterher.

„Pah, Weiber!", meinte Harry nur und machte sich mit den anderen weiter auf den Weg zur Halle.

Als sie die Große Halle betraten wurde es mit einem Schlag totenstill. Alle Blicke richteten sich auf den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor und die Augen wurden größer und größer. Einige Schüler die weiter hinten saßen reckten sich die Hälse um besser sehen zu können, andere stellten sich sogar auf ihre Stühle. Harry blieb ganz cool und tat total unbeeindruckt und schlenderte lässig zu seinem Tisch. Hermine war die einzige die ihn keines Blickes würdigte und sich hinter ihren Tagespropheten vergrub. Die Blicke waren Harry jeden Schritt bis zum Tisch gefolgt und wendeten sich immer noch nicht von ihm ab. Dessen Selbstbewusstsein wuchs von Sekunde zu Sekunde ins unermessliche. Er lächelte charmant in die Runde und zwinkerte den einem oder anderen Mädchen vielsagend zu, dann widmete er sich seinem Frühstück. Mit einem Schlag war die Stille gebrochen und angeregt Unterhaltungen brachen aus, die ausschließlich einen Inhalt hatten: der neue und heißere Harry Potter.

**oooOOOooo**

Auch am Tisch der Slytherins wurde dieser heiße Junge aufmerksam beobachtet. Die Meinung über ihn schwankten hier jedoch deutlich zwischen positiv und negativ. Was sich besonders bei zwei der Schlange unterschied. Draco Malfoy hatte Potter eher missmutig angesehen. Er war allerdings genauso sprachlos gewesen wie jeder andere. OK, Narbengesicht war definitiv sehr heiß, aber für ihn total uninteressant (redete er sich zumindest ein ;) ). Was ihn jedoch sehr störte war Blaise Reaktion. Dieser hatte fast seinen Kaffee wieder ausgespuckt als er Potter gesehen hatte. Seine Augen hatte ein verlangendes leuchten bekommen und er sabberte fast. Es störte Draco immens das sich seine neue Flamme so für diesen verfluchten Gryffindor interessierte.

„Du Dray, zwick mich mal.", keuchte Zabini atemlos.

„Warum?", fragte dieser etwas belämmert.

„Ist das da wirklich Potter? Oder eine wunderbare Erscheinung? Ich wusste ja der Junge ist lecker, aber das hätte ich mir in meinen wildesten Träumen nicht vorstellen können.", antwortete er mit verklärtem Blick und einen dämlichen Lächeln in den Augen. Draco musste aufgrund dieser Himmelei genervt die Augen verdrehen und grummelte verstimmt vor sich hin.

„Bitte? Hast du was gesagt?", fragte Blaise den blonden ließ dabei aber nicht den Blick von diesem schwarzhaarigen Sahneschnittchen ab.

„Bitte Zabini, das ist doch nur dieser stinkende Potter. Jetzt reiß dich wieder zusammen. Du bist schließlich ein Slytherin.", zischte Malfoy seinen Freund an.

„Ja, und ein ziemlich geiler Slytherin noch dazu! Und Harry hat meine Hormone zum Tango tanzen gebracht.", schwärmte dieser weiter. Das war zu viel für Draco. Angeekelt schaute er zwischen Blaise und Potter hin und her, schnaubte kurz wütend und verließ dann mit wehenden Roben die große Halle. Der Appetit war ihm gründlich vergangen.

**oooOOOooo**

Eine halbe Stunde später fingen sich die Siebtklässer Gryffindor und Slytherin vor den Kerkern ein. Harry war von einer Scharr schwatzender und kichernder Mädchen umringt. Seltsamerweise waren die Hälfte davon weder in der siebten Klasse noch in Gryffindor oder Slytherin. Die umstehenden belächelten diesen Anblick nur. Zwei allerdings waren damit beschäftigt die Meute und auch Harry mit Blicken zu erdolchen.

Hermine beobachtete diese Szene sehr missbilligend. Die meisten dieser Mädchen schwänzten sicher gerade ihren Unterricht. Auf der anderen Seite starrte Draco Malfoy wütend zu Potter und malte sich tausend grausame Todesarten für seinen Rivalen aus.

„Was soll dieses Affentheater hier? Alle die jetzt nicht bei mir unterricht haben verschwinden sofort aus den Kerkern oder es setzt Strafarbeiten.", schnarrte eine kalte Stimme. Severus Snape stand im Türrahmen seines Klassenzimmers und blickte verächtlicht über die Scharr dummer pubertierender Mädchen. Natürlich, Potter war der Grund für diesen Tumult, hatte er sich beim Frühstück schon wie ein Playboy aufgeführt. War ja klar, dass der goldene Retter der Zaubererwelt sich wieder in Szene setzen musste. Um ihn hatte sich nie eine Meute kichernder Mädchen versammelt. Na ja, außer dieser unmögliche James Potter und seine Anhänger ließen ihn mal wieder kopfüber baumeln und ihn der Lächerlichkeit preisgeben. Super jetzt war seine Laune doch gleich vom Nullpunkt in den hundertstelligen Minusberreich gesunken. Das würde Potter schon noch deutlich zu spüren bekommen.

Mit schweren Herzen fingen sich, zumindest die Gryffindors, im Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke ein. Sie wollten sich gerade auf ihre Plätze ganz hinten setzen, als Snape sie davon abhielt.

„Das Niveau der Gryffindors in diesem Fach ist wirklich miserabel. Sie scheinen meinen Unterricht wohl mit einer kleinen Teeparty zu verwechseln.", schnarrte Snape kühl. Gekicher Seitens der Slytherins.

„Deshalb werde ich ihre illustre Runde auflösen und sie so verteilen, dass wir endlich ein vernünftiges Arbeitsklima zu Stande bringen. Granger, sie setzen sich zu Miss Parkinson. Weasley, zu Grabbe und Goyle. Longbottom, Sie gehen zu Mr. Nott. Und Potter…", fuhr er fort. Harry musste innerlich stöhnen. ‚Jaja, jetzt werde ich sicher wieder neben Malfoy gesetzt. Kennen wir ja schon.'

„…sie nehmen sich einen Stuhl und setzen sich hier vorne zu mir ans Pult.", zischte Snape mit einem schadenfrohen glitzern in den Augen.

Hatte er da richtig gehört? Er sollte sich zu diesem elendigen Schleimbolzen setzten? Na klasse.

Der einzige der sich darüber wohl freute war Malfoy. Er konnte sein Schadenfrohes Grinsen nicht wirklich verbergen und nickte seinem Professor dankend zu. Hätte dieser Potter nämlich zu ihm gesetzt, hätte er ständig Blaise schmachtende Blicke an ihm vorbei auf Potter ertragen müssen. Blaise sah wirklich etwas geknickt aus. Er hatte wahrscheinlich wie alle anderen auch erwartet, dass Snape Harry neben Malfoy setzen würde. Snape verstand die Andeutung von Malfoy und nickte ihm ebenfalls mit leicht gekräuselten Lippen zu.

Missmutig schleppte Harry seinen Stuhl und seine Sachen durch das Klassenzimmer nach vorne. Er setzte sich hin und begann seine Sachen auszubreiten. Na, das konnte ja ne tolle Stunde werden. Snape würde ihn sicher die ganze Zeit beobachten wie eine Schlange ihre Beute.

Nur Draco war mit dieser Situation mehr als zufrieden. Dann fiel sein Blick jedoch auf Blaise. Dieser hatte ein ganz verzücktes Lächeln auf den Lippen und einen verträumten Blick. Langsam folgte der Blonde diesen Blick und traf auf Potters ansehnliches Hinterteil, auf das man von hier einen guten Blick hatte. Vor allem da dieser seinen Umhang abgelegt hatte. Dracos Laune sank wieder mit einem Schlag. Er wollte gar nicht erst daran denken, was für Gedanken durch Blaise Kopf gingen, so wie dieser auf Potters Hintern starrte.

Der Unterricht verging quälend langsam. Und Harrys Vermutungen bezüglich Snape bewahrheiteten sich auch noch. Der Professor ließ ihn kaum einen Augenblick aus den Augen. Das machte den Gryffindor so nervös, dass ihm der Trank gründlich misslang. Am Ende der Stunde verließ Harry geknickt, mit 25 Hauspunkten weniger und einer schlechten Note für seinen Trank, das Klassenzimmer. Die anderen waren schon alle weg. Snape hatte ihn länger dabehalten und ihn den Trank aufwischen lassen, welchen Neville auf dem Boden verteilt hatte, als dessen Kessel überkochte. Jetzt war Harry Hungrig und schlecht gelaunt. Das mit den Mädchen angraben würde heute wohl nichts mehr werden.

„Hey Harry, alles in Ordnung? Lass den Kopf nicht so hängen, der Trank heute war echt ziemlich schwierig.", sprach ihn plötzlich jemand freundlich von hinten an. Er drehte sich um und blickte in die tiefblauen Augen von Blaise, welche einen so wundervollen Kontrast zu seiner dunkel gebräunten Haut stellten.

„Ach, was soll's. Ist doch immer das gleiche. Selbst wenn ich einen tadellosen Trank abliefern würde. Snape würde immer etwas zum aussetzen finden.", murrte Harry.

„Ach komm, so schlimm kann es doch gar nicht sein. Wenn du etwas mehr lernen würdest und der Fledermaus keine Angriffsfläche bietest, muss er dich einfach gut benoten.", versuchte der Slytherin ihn aufzumuntern.

Wieso war Zabini bloß so nett zu ihm? Und hatte er Snape eben Fledermaus genannt? Ein Slytherin der so von seinem ach so geliebten Hauslehrer sprach?

„Lernen bringt nicht so viel. Ich hab's doch schon so oft probiert und selbst Hermine ist an mir verzweifelt. Dieses Fach ist einfach zum sterben langweilig.", jammerte der Gryffindor.

„Nun komm schon, man muss das Fach einfach nur interessant gestallten, dann klappt das schon. Ich könnte doch versuch dir Nachhilfe zu geben, wenn du möchtest.", bot der Slytherin an. Dieses Angebot hatte ihn all seinen Mut gekostet. Seit wann war er denn so schüchtern und nervös?

Harry hatte sich bei diesen Worten fast verschluckt und musste husten. Hatte Blaise Zabini, Slytherin und bester Freund von „Mr. Wundervoll" Draco Malfoy ihm gerade seine Hilfe angeboten? Der Hustenanfall wollte einfach nicht aufhören und langsam wurde Harry rot im Gesicht. Blaise hatte das mit Schrecken verfolgt und klopfte dem Gryffindor jetzt eifrig auf den Rücken.

„Schon gut, du kannst aufhören, es sei denn du willst mir das Rückrat brechen.", keuchte Harry nachdem er sich einigermaßen wieder beruhigt hatte. Man, roch dieser Zabini gut. Nach Frühling und Wäldern. So wie die Ländereien Hogwarts eben zum Frühling. Er liebte diesen Geruch.

Er sah auf um Zabini anzusehen und schaute direkt in die noch immer besorgten Augen von Blaise, die maximal nur 30 Zentimeter von seinen entfernt waren.

„Tschuldige.", murmelte dieser jetzt leicht bedrückt. Er wollte ihm ja nur helfen und ihm nicht wehtun.

„Ach, schon in Ordnung. So doll war es ja nicht. Danke für deine Hilfe…meinst du das mit der Nachhilfe wirklich ernst?", fragte er leicht verunsichert sein Gegenüber.

„Klar, aber natürlich nur wenn du auch willst. Ich hab ein paar Bücher für Zaubertränke die ganz interessant sind. Damit bin ich ganz gut in Zaubertränke geworden.", antwortete der Slytherin sichtlich erleichtert.

Sollte Harry wirklich auf dieses Angebot eingehen? Konnte er diesem Slytherin wirklich vertrauen? Vielleicht war das ja eine Falle der Slytherins um ihn noch schlechter in Zaubertränke zu machen oder ihn bloß zu stellen. Andererseits, schlechter konnte er nun wirklich nicht werden und das mit dem bloß stellen, das war ja nicht wirklich was Neues. Er hatte schon zu oft im Mittelpunkt gestanden. Egal ob wegen positiven oder negativen Dingen. Er hatte zwar nicht wirklich Lust drauf, aber war es schon gewohnt. Außerdem konnte er dann mehr Zeit mit diesem faszinierenden Jungen verbringen. Was sollte er jetzt sagen?

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Da ihr mir so liebe Reviews geschrieben habt, mache ich euch ein kleines Geschenk zum 4.Advent. Ihr bekommt das neue Kapitel schon ein paar Tage früher als geplant. Wünsche euch viel spaß beim lesen und freue mich immer über Anregungen und konstruktive Kritik.Lieben Dank für die Reviews an **Mohnblümchen**, **Lila Lina**, **ginmaus** und **Me**

**Ach ja Warnung: Sexuelle Handlung mit sich selbst ;) **

**oooOOOooo**

_Außerdem konnte er dann mehr Zeit mit diesem faszinierenden Jungen verbringen. Was sollte er jetzt sagen?_

**oooOOOooo**

Erwartungsvoll sah Blaise den Gryffindor an. Hoffentlich würde er ja sagen. Er wollte diesen wundervollen Jungen wirklich besser kennen lernen.

„Ok, warum nicht. Schlimmer kann es schließlich nicht werden.", meinte Harry schließlich.

Blaise musste einen Moment lang stutzen. Hatte Harry wirklich ja gesagt? Ja hatte er. Er ist einverstanden. Sein Herz machte einen Hüpfer und ein riesiger Schwarm Schmetterlinge musste sich wohl plötzlich in seinen Bauch verirrt haben.

„Klasse. Wann wollen wir denn Anfangen und wo wollen wir uns treffen?", fragte Blaise ganz aufgeregt.

Harry musste schmunzeln. Anscheinend freute sich Blaise wirklich darüber ihm helfen zu können. Er sah wirklich süß aus wenn er sich so freute. Hey! Wo kamen denn plötzlich diese Schmetterlinge her? Das konnten keine sein, wahrscheinlich hatte er einfach nur Hunger.

„Von mir aus können wir heute schon anfangen. Wie wär's in der Bibliothek?", meinte Harry.

„Heute geht klar, aber die Bibliothek ist nicht so gut. Bei diesem Wetter könnten wir doch runter zum See gehen. Da ist es viel lockerer und entspannter.", meinte Blaise. Die Bibliothek wäre zwar OK gewesen, aber da wären sie ja nicht allein gewesen. Schließlich wollte er Harry in Ruhe und ohne nervige Zuschauer kennen lernen.

„OK, hört sich gut an. Wie wär's um sechs? Nach dem Abendessen? Wir können uns dann ja an dieser alten Weide treffen, unten am Steg. Weißt du welche ich meine?", meinte Harry.

„Ja kenne ich. Dann treffen wir uns um sechs an der alten Weide. Bis später Harry.", grinste Blaise ihn an und ging auch schon davon.

Harry blieb noch eine Weile stehen und sah auf die Stelle, an der der Slytherin aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden war. Was war hier eben passiert? Er hatte sich mit Blaise Zabini zur Nachhilfe für Zaubertränke verabredet. Und wieso freute er sich so darüber? Weil Blaise nett zu sein schien. Ja wirklich, der schien im Gegensatz zu seinem besten Freund echt in Ordnung zu sein. Trotzdem sollte er nicht zu offen sein. Wer wusste schon ob nicht doch was Gemeines dahinter steckte? Aber das würde er dann ja früher oder später auch erfahren. Seufzend drehte Harry sich um und ging zu der Treppe die aus den Kerkern führten.

**oooOOOooo**

Blaise musste sich stark zusammen reißen. Sobald er aus Harrys Blickfeld verschwunden war beschleunigte er seine Schritte. Als er sicher war das der Gryffindor ihn auch nicht mehr hören konnte musste er es einfach raus lassen. Er sprang in die Luft und musste freudig jauchzen. Er hatte ein Date mit Harry ‚Supersahneschnitte' Potter. Nun gut, vielleicht nicht ein richtiges Date, aber er konnte etwas Zeit mit ihm allein verbringen und ihn besser kennen lernen. Heute musste einfach sein Glückstag sein. Am besten würde er jetzt schnell in sein Zimmer gehen und sich vorbereiten. Er stürmte zum Eingang des Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum, sang der kahlen Steinwand regelrecht das Passwort vor und stürmte in Richtung seines Zimmers. Wie ein wirbelwind fegte Blaise in sein hinein und schmiss etwas übermütig die Tür hinter sich zu.

„Geht das auch etwas leiser?", knurrte Draco ihn an der auf seinem Bett lag und eine Zeitschrift las.

Blaise wirbelte herum und bemerkte jetzt erst seinen Mitbewohner.

„Tut mir leid, kommt nicht mehr vor.", entschuldigte er sich freudestrahlend.

Er war so überglücklich, dass er gar nicht wusste wohin mit all dieser Energie. Lachend sprang er zu Draco auf Bett, welches dabei verdächtig knackte, und bettete seinen Kopf im Schoß seines Freundes um zu ihm aufzustrahlen. Draco zog bedrohlich seine Augenbrauen zusammen, wobei sich dazwischen eine Falte bildete.

„Geht's dir noch ganz gut? Haben sich bei dir irgendwelche Hormone aufgestaut? Und lass dieses bescheuerte Grinsen sein, das steht dir nicht." Schnarrte der blonde betont gelangweilt.

„Rat mal was ich heute mache.", strahlte der schwarzhaarige weiter zu ihm herauf.

„Dich zum Affen?", antwortete dieser schlicht.

Für einen kurzen Moment verschwand das Lächeln aus Blaise Gesicht und er verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Nein, ich habe eine Verabredung.", versuchte er erneut eine Konversation.

„Und ist das was Neues? Du bist doch mindestens jeden zweiten Tag dabei irgendein dummes Mädchen oder nen kranken Typen flach zu legen.", antwortete Draco kalt, konnte allerdings einen bitteren Unterton nicht aus seiner Stimme verbannen.

Blaise hatte diesen Unterton bemerkt und kräuselte jetzt fragend seine Stirn. Was war denn mit dem los? Sonst störten ihn seine One-night-Stands doch auch nicht.

„Bist du Eifersüchtig?", fragte er dann mehr aus Reflex, als das es wirklich ernst gemeint war. Jedoch machte Dracos Reaktion ihn stutzig. Dieser versteifte sich kurz und wurde ein wenig blasser als er eh schon war.

„Son Quatsch Zabini. Worauf sollte ich denn Eifersüchtig sein? Und wer ist nun die Unglückliche?", antwortete er und versuchte äußerst unbeteiligt zu klingen. Was ihm wohl auch gelang, denn Blaise hakte nicht weiter nach.

„Es ist kein Mädchen, aber ich werde dir auch nicht verraten wer es ist.", antwortete er wieder höchst vergnügt.

„Und warum belästigst du mich dann damit, wenn du mir eh nichts sagen willst? Ich habe was Besseres mit meiner Zeit anzufangen, als deine Liebschaften zu erraten und es interessiert mich auch nicht im geringsten.", antwortete er kühl.

„Dann eben nicht. Ich werde eure Hoheit nicht weiter belästigen.", antwortete Blaise gespielt beleidigt. In Wirklichkeit konnte ihm heute nichts mehr seine Laune verderben. Er setzte sich auf und ohne dass er groß darüber nachgedacht hatte drückte er Draco einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann Sprang er auf die Füße und machte sich über seinen Kleiderschrank her. Sein Outfit für das Treffen heute Abend musste schließlich wohl überlegt sein.

Dracos Herz hatte für einen kurzen Moment ausgesetzt, als Blaise ihn geküsst hatte. Diese Lippen waren so unglaublich weich gewesen. Plötzlich keimte ein ihn beunruhigendes Gefühl in ihm auf. Es war ihm nicht egal mit wem er sich traf und seine Liebschaften interessierten ihn brennend. Er wünschte sich nichts mehr, als das er selbst derjenige wäre mit dem sich der schwarzhaarige heute treffen würde. Er wäre nur zu gerne der Grund für Blaise überschäumende Fröhlichkeit gewesen. Doch er musste sich eingestehen, dass das wohl nie passieren würde. Er hatte es vergeigt. Er hatte ihm gesagt, dass er sich absolut nicht für Männer interessierte und dass er nie eine Chance haben würde. Jetzt würde er sich dafür am liebsten selbst in den Allerwertesten treten.

**oooOOOooo**

Für den Rest des Tages hatte Draco die Gesellschaft von Blaise gemieden. Er konnte es nicht ertragen das sich dieser wundervolle Junge so auf ein Treffen mit jemand anders freute. Jetzt lag er wieder mies gelaunt auf seinem Bett und blätterte in einer Quidditch Zeitschrift. Blaise war im Bad verschwunden um zu duschen.

Dracos Gedanken schweiften langsam vom Artikel über die Chudly Canons hin zu der laufenden Dusche nebenan unter der jetzt ein nackter Blaise stand. Blaise nackt! Früher hätte er sich darüber keine Gedanken gemacht und er hatte ihn ja auch schon öfters unbekleidet gesehen. Jetzt war es aber anders. Zu diesem Gedanken stahlen sich auch noch Gefühle. Ein kribbeln breitete sich in seinem Bauch aus und zog in Richtung seiner Körpermitte. Der schwarzhaarige hatte einen wundervollen Körper. So perfekt und gut gebaut und er war alles andere als, schlecht ausgestattet'. Im diesem Punkt stand er ihm allerdings in nichts nach. Wie gern würde er jetzt einfach ins Bad gehen, sich ausziehen und sich zu Blaise unter die Dusche stellen. Seinen Körper bewundern, wie das Wasser darüber lief. Diesen unglaublichen Körper berühren und erst diese Lippen. Sie waren so weich und sanft gewesen. Sie machten Lust auf mehr. Draco merkte wie langsam seine Hose enger wurde und seine Wangen zu brennen anfing.

Er musste diese Gedanken loswerden. Er hatte schließlich Blaise abgeblockt, als dieser ihm sagte, dass er ihn attraktiv finden würde. Jetzt war es zu spät. Die Tür des Badezimmers wurde geöffnet und Draco drehte sich schnell auf den Bauch damit der andere die Beule in seiner Hose nicht sehen konnte. Krampfhaft versuchte er nicht in seine Richtung zu sehen. Das wäre mit Sicherheit alles andere als gut.

„Was meinst du Draco? Soll ich lieber das schwarze oder das dunkelblaue Hemd anziehen, oder lieber das schwarze eng anliegende Poloshirt?", fragte er ihn dann auch noch.

Na Klasse. Jetzt musste er ihn auch noch ansehen. Pah, als wenn er ihm helfen würde nen anderen ins Bett zu kriegen. Der blonde versuchte noch einige Sekunden sich zu beruhigen und drehte dann seinen Oberkörper etwas zur Seite um Blaise anzusehen. Dieser stand mit drei Hemden in den Händen vor seinem Schrank. Draco musste hart schlucken. Es verschlug ihm einfach die Sprache. Der schwarzhaarige stand da fast nackt vor ihm. Er hatte sich nur ein Handtuch um die Hüften geschlungen, welches allerdings ziemlich tief saß. Seine Haut und Haare schimmerten noch feucht und einige Tropfen liefen ihm aus den Haaren über die Brust. Die so unglaublich schön muskulös war. Sie liefen weiter über seinen Bauch und strichen dabei langsam über jeden einzelnen Bauchmuskel. Und noch weiter nach unten am Bauchnabel vorbei, um letztendlich im Handtuch zu versiegen, welches knapp über den Scharmbereich geschlungen war. Wie gern hätte er doch mit diesen Wassertropfen getauscht oder wäre ihm mit der Zunge gefolgt. Er merkte wie seine Erektion sich bei dieser Beobachtung wieder verhärtet hatte und versuchte verzweifelt diese Gedanken zu verbannen um seine Fassung wieder zu gewinnen.

„Hey Dray? Bist du eingeschlafen? Ich habe dich was gefragt.", versuchte das Objekt seiner Begierde seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den oberen Teil des Körpers, sprich sein Gesicht, zu lenken.

Das hatte gewirkt. Jetzt hatte er sich wieder gefangen, setzte seinen typisch arroganten Gesichtsausdruck auf und blickte Blaise scharf in die Augen.

„Ich überlege noch. Im Grunde steht dir nichts davon. Aber man kann ja auch nicht erwarten, das jeder so einen guten Stil hat wie ich.", schnarrte er jetzt arrogant. Na also, noch mal gerettet.

Blaise sah ihn einen Moment gekränkt an. Das war ziemlich gemein gewesen. Dann zuckte er beleidigt mit den Achseln.

„Dein Stil wäre heute eh falsch am Platz, ich will ja schließlich einen guten Eindruck machen. Ich werde das schwarze Hemd nehmen. Das ist schlicht, elegant und unverbindlich.", gab dieser zurück. Er legte die anderen Sachen wieder in den Schrank zurück und dann das schwarze Hemd und eine schwarze Stoffhose auf sein Bett. Dazu legte er eine eng anliegende, schwarze Boxer dazu.

Draco war beleidigt. Und widmete sich jetzt endlich wieder aufmerksam seiner Zeitschrift. Die Beule in seiner Hose hatte endgültig nachgelassen und so drehte er sich wieder auf den Rücken. Blaise verschwand wieder im Bad.

Nach 20 Minuten kam er trocken und gestylt wieder. Draco nahm den Geruch seines Parfüms wahr, was seine Nase wohltuend umschmeichelte. Mondmorchel. Dieser unglaubliche Geruch von diesem hässlichen und arschteueren Pilz. Der Geruch der Liebe (1). Seine Gedanken schwammen auf rosaroten Wolken davon. Plötzlich viel sein Blick auf Blaise, welcher gerade das Handtuch hatte fallen lassen und nackt im Zimmer stand. Gut das er mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand, sonst hätte er den gierigen Blick des Blonden bemerkt und den weit offen stehenden Mund.

Dieser Körper, dieser unglaubliche Körper. Ein unterer Teil seines eigenen Körpers war auch wieder mit einem Schlag munter geworden und breitete sich jetzt genüsslich in seiner Hose aus, bis diese immer enger wurde. Als Blaise sich nach vorne beugte um sich seine Unterhose anzuziehen, wäre Draco am liebsten auf ihn gesprungen um ihn bewusstlos zu… küssen.

Wieso war es auf einmal so unglaublich heiß in diesem Zimmer und warum tat es in seiner Hose plötzlich so weh? Draco sah an sich herunter und sah mit Entsetzen, dass da etwas versuchte seinen Reißverschluss zu sprengen. Erschrocken keuchte er auf.

„Hast du was gesagt?", fragte ihn Blaise und drehte sich zu ihm um.

Schnell legte Draco die Zeitschrift über sein Problem und versuchte absolut gleichgültig auszusehen.

„Was? Nein ich hab mich gerade nur darüber geärgert, das die doch tatsächlich die Flasche Kent zu den Bristol Dragons holen wollen.", meinte Draco gelungen verärgert und schnaubte zur Unterstreichung noch mal demonstrativ wütend. Gut das Blaise sich nicht für Quidditch interessierte, sonst hätte er sofort gemerkt, das er eben gelogen hatte.

„Ach so.", meinte Blaise darauf hin nur und zog sich weiter an.

Als er fertig war steckte er noch ein paar Bücher in seine Tasche und machte sich auf dem Weg.

In der Tür drehte er sich noch mal zu Draco um. „Also, dann bis später. Weiß noch nicht wann ich wieder zurück bin."

„Ok, ich würde eh nicht auf dich warten.", sagte Draco ohne von seiner Zeitschrift auf zu sehen. Er wollte nicht sehen, wie Blaise so unglaublich Sexy zu einem anderen ging. So war ihm allerdings auch nicht aufgefallen, dass er ein paar Bücher mitnahm.

Langsam schloss Blaise die Tür hinter sich und machte sich freudestrahlend auf dem Weg zum See.

Unglaubliche Traurigkeit machte sich in Draco breit als Blaise die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Wieso hatte er Blaise abgeblockt? Und jetzt seine Meinung zu ändern, dafür war er einfach zu sehr Malfoy. Man änderte nicht so schnell seine Meinung. Er war auch viel zu stolz um vor Blaise zu Kreuze zu kriechen. Obwohl alleine dieses Bild in seinem Kopf ihn wieder erregte.

Immer wieder schweiften seine Gedanken zu dem Anblick der sich vorhin in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt hatte. Blaise fast nackt und diese noch glänzend, feuchte Haut. Er verlor sich immer mehr in diesem Gedanken, welche noch immer die gleiche Wirkung auf ein bestimmtes Körperteil von ihm hatten. Seine Fantasie zeigte ihm wie er diesen göttlichen Körper berührte, jeden Zentimeter dieser wundervoll gebräunten Haut mit seinen Lippen erfasste. Er stellte sich vor, wie Blaise anfing auch ihn sanft mit den Händen zu Liebkosen. Bei diesen Vorstellungen gingen Dracos Hände auf seinem eigenen Körper auf Wanderschaft. Er strich unter den Pullover über seine Brust, spielte eine weile mit seinem Nippel, stellte sich immer weiter vor, es seien Blaise Hände, die das mit ihm tun würden. Seine Nippel wurden hart und ein wohliges Kribbeln breitete sich von ihnen ihm ganzen Körper aus und sammelte sich konzentriert und pulsierend an einer Stelle. Ein wohliger Seufzer schlich sich über seine Lippen.

Seine Hose war mittlerweile viel zu eng geworden. Langsam glitten Dracos Hände weiter nach unten über seinen Bauch. Am Bauchnabel hielten sie kurz an und er kreiste mit einem Finger um ihn. Dann führte sie ihren Weg bis hin zum Bund seiner Hose. Er öffnete schnell die Knöpfe und zog die Hose samt Unterhose ein Stück nach unten. Sein Glied stemmte sich nun in Freiheit. Zärtlich strich er mit einer Hand darüber und seufzte sacht Blaise Namen. Mit einer Fingerkuppe umkreiste er die leicht feuchte Spitze und musste leise aufstöhnen. In seiner Fantasie war es Blaise, der ihm gerade mit seinen Händen diese süßen Qualen bereitete. Unter einem herzhaften Stöhnen legte er seine Hand fester um seine Erektion und begann langsam sie daran auf und ab zu bewegen. Draco schloss seine Augen und legte den Kopf in den Nacken.

Seine Bewegungen wurden immer schneller und sein Atem ging mittlerweile Stoßweise. Er stöhnte immer mehr und lauter auf. Seufzte immer wieder dazwischen den Namen von Blaise. Immer mehr Energie sammelte sich in seinem Lendenbereich und er hatte das Gefühl gleich platzen zu müssen. Er begann Sterne zu sehen und sein Atem und seine Bewegungen wurden schneller und hektischer. Mit einem leise geschrienen „Blaise" kam er und bäumte sich aufgrund dieser befreienden Energieentladung auf. Erschöpft und verschwitzt viel er wieder zurück in die Kissen.

Seine Gedanken schweiften nur noch um diesen wundervollen Jungen. Doch als das wohlige Gefühl des Orgasmus und das verlangen wieder verebbte wurde ihm umso schmerzhafter klar, dass eben dieser Junge wohl gerade dabei war einen anderen zu verführen. Einige leise Tränen rannen ihm bei diesem Gedanken über die Wangen. Ein schmerzhaftes Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Herzen aus und sein Magen zog sich zusammen. Traurig reinigte er sich mit einem Zauber, zog seinen Schlafanzug an und vergrub sich in seinem Bett.

Alles woran er denken konnte war Blaise und das er ihn nicht haben konnte. Leise weinte er sich in den Schlaf und bemerkte nicht, dass sein Mitbewohner sich leise lächelnd ins Zimmer schlich und ebenfalls in sein Bett verkroch. In diese Nacht schliefen beide sehr unruhig. Während Draco allerdings Alpträume quälten in denen Blaise ihm laut Lachend das Herz aus der Brust riss und dann stürmisch einen anderen Jungen küsste.

Sein bester Freund hatte dagegen einen eher aufregend feuchten Traum der ihn sich unruhig hin und her wälzen ließ.

(1) Wer Verliebt in Berlin guckt weiß ja sicher was ich meine ;)

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

So, ein neues Chap. Wollte es eigentlich erst morgen on stellen, aber da wird das wohl etwas knapp mit der Zeit. Bedanke mich herzlich mit selbstgebackenen Plätzchen bei meinen Reviewern **Sandmann **und **Coldsummer ** (die Süße ganzdolleknuddel)

**oooOOOooo**

_Dieser hatte eben einen eher aufregend feuchten Traum der ihn sich unruhig hin und her wälzen ließ._

**oooOOOooo**

Je mehr sich Blaise seinen Treffpunkt mit Harry näherte, desto lauter und heftiger fing sein Herz an zu schlagen. Er war noch nie so nervös gewesen wegen eines, naja ‚fast', Dates. Als er nur noch fünf Meter von der Weide entfernt war, sah er, dass Harry bereits auf ihn wartete. Seine Hände fingen an zu schwitzen und sein Magen schien ne wilde Party zu feiern.

„Hi Harry.", begrüßte er ihn etwas atemlos und mit ziemlich dünner Stimme.

„Hi", sagte Harry nur kurz und musterte sein Gegenüber intensiv. Er sah gut aus.

Diese Blicke machten ihn nervös und seine Kehle wurde ziemlich trocken. Zögernd setzte er sich zu Harry auf dem Boden und lächelte ihn zaghaft an.

„Also dann, womit wollen wir denn Anfangen? Wobei hast du denn die meisten Schwierigkeiten?"

„Die meisten Schwierigkeiten? Die macht mir eigentlich Snape.", grinste Harry leicht schief.

„Naja, wahrscheinlich brauch der nur nen guten Fick, aber ihm den zu verpassen, wird glaube ich unmöglich.", grinste Blaise boshaft zurück.

Harry musste Lachen. Ja das war wohl wirklich ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Kein vernünftiger Mensch würde sich mit dem einlassen. Aber das Blaise so von seinem Hauslehrer sprach? Jetzt musste er ihn doch skeptisch mustern. Sollte er ihn etwa für Snape ausspionieren?

„Was ist?", fragte sein gegenüber als er diese abwehrenden Blicke bemerkte.

„Wieso machst du dich eigentlich über deinen Hauslehrer lustig? Ich dachte ihr Slytherins betet ihn förmlich an?", sagte ihm Harry offen ins Gesicht.

Blaise musste schmunzeln. So einen Eindruck hatte man also von den Slytherins? Sie hielten natürlich alle zusammen und standen fest hinter ihrem Hausvorstand, aber das bedeutete doch nicht, dass man keine Scherze übereinander machen durfte.

„Ich mache mich nicht lustig. Der Slytherin Humor und unseren Zusammenhalt ist für andere wohl nur schwer zu verstehen.", antwortete er dem Gryffindor lächelnd.

„Ach so. Ihr seid aber schon ein komisches Volk. Da ist jemand wie Malfoy bei euch, der total ätzend ist und dann jemand wie du.", meinte Harry schmunzelnd.

„Wie ich? Wie meinst du das?", fragte Blaise ein wenig gekränkt. Hatte dieser süße Junge denn auch so eine schlechte Meinung über ihn? Er konnte deutlich einen kleinen Stich im Herzen spüren.

„Naja, du bist irgendwie anders. Du hältst dich weitgehend aus diesen Streitereien raus. Beleidigst niemanden und bist auch noch nett zu mir.", meinte Potter erstaunt.

„Ja warum sollte ich nicht nett zu dir sein? Ich halte diese Häuserrivalität für ziemlichen Schwachsinn. Dadurch werden mögliche sehr gute Freundschaften von vornherein nicht möglich. Ich habe im jeden Haus sehr nette Menschen kennen gelernt mit denen ich mich recht gut verstehe.", meinte der Slytherin jetzt sehr ernst.

Jetzt war Harry noch verblüffter. So eine Aussage hätte er nie von einem Slytherin erwartet. Das klang sehr vernünftig und einleuchtend. Im Grunde klang es sehr nach Hermine. Da musste er daran denken was sie über Blaise gesagt hatte. Er hätte schon die halbe Schule flachgelegt. Ob er wohl mal mit ihr in Berührung gekommen war? Nein wohl kaum. Aber wenn er weiter über dieses Image seines Gegenübers nachdachte hätte ihn seine Aussage gar nicht überraschen dürfen. Würde er sich seine Bettgenossen sonst in allen Häusern suchen, wenn er anders denken würde? Harry musste resigniert denn Kopf schütteln.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Blaise? Er hatte den Gryffindor aufmerksam beobachtet und dieser schien ausgiebig über etwas nachzudenken.

„Sag mal… sind diese Gerüchte über dich eigentlich wahr?", schoss es plötzlich aus Harry heraus.

Blaise musste stutzen und sah Harry fragend an. „Was für Gerüchte meinst du?"

Harry wurde verlegen. Er konnte sein Gegenüber doch nicht einfach an den Kopf werfen, dass er als der größte Casanova der Schule galt.

„Naja…es heißt du wärst… du würdest", fing Harry verlegen an zu stottern während Blaise ihn aufmerksam und erwartungsvoll ansah. „Man sagt du hättest…also…du hättest ziemlich viele und…wahllose…nun ja…Affären.", brachte Harry stammelnd fertig. Warum viel es ihm so schwer diesen Jungen darauf anzusprechen? Und wollte er überhaupt eine Antwort darauf? Eigentlich konnte es ihm doch egal sein, andererseits war es das aber nicht.

Blaise fing laut an zu lachen. Er konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören und musste sich schon den Bauch halten. Harry kam sich irgendwie blöd vor. Lachte er jetzt über ihn? Oder fand er diese Gerüchte so absurd?

„Das…das sind…hahaha…das…ist zu komisch…hihihi…das sind doch keine Gerüchte…das sind Tatsachen!". Brachte Blaise zwischen lachen atemlos hervor.

Harry starrte ihn perplex an. „Tatsachen?", flüsterte er erstaunt.

„Ja Tatsachen. Ich gebe zu, ich hab ein recht…ausgefülltes Liebesleben und zwar mit vielen Partnern. Das wahllos ist allerdings ein Gerücht. Ich nehme nun wirklich nicht jeden x-beliebigen und auch nur die, die es auch wollen.", erklärte der Slytherin ganz sachlich nachdem er sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte.

„Oh", kam es ganz intelligent von Harry. „Und stimmt es auch das du…es…mit Mädchen und…Jungs machst?", fragte Harry verlegen nach und lief dabei Gryffindor-rot an.

Blaise schaute Harry einen Moment nachdenklich an. „Ich weiß es gibt einige hier, die finden so was total pervers und abstoßend, aber ja ich finde auch Jungs sehr anziehend. Und meiner Meinung nach ist das auch überhaupt nichts Unnatürliches. Schließlich gibt es schon seit Ur-Zeiten Homosexualität und es kommt sogar bei Tieren vor.", antwortete Blaise ganz sachlich und lächelnd.

Harry wurde noch röter und hätte auch gut als Feuerwehrauto durchgehen können. Blaise hatte seine Gedanken beantwortet. Er fand es also nicht unnatürlich. Dieses Gespräch war ihm irgendwie unangenehm, aber trotzdem fand er es sehr interessant und seine Neugier war geweckt.

„Und du schläfst auch mit den Jungen? Ich meine…wie mit einem Mädchen? Geht so was überhaupt?", fragte Harry recht naiv.

Blaise musste schmunzeln. Harry war dieses Gespräch offensichtlich etwas unangenehm, aber er zeigte doch Interesse. Und das freute ihn ungemein. Schließlich fand er diesen Gryffindor unglaublich attraktiv und das dieser sich für gleichgeschlechtliche Liebe interessierte war doch ein gutes Zeichen.

„Ja tue ich. Allerdings ist es nicht wie mit einem Mädchen. Das ist anatomisch schließlich nicht möglich. Bei Männern bevorzuge ich…eine andere…Öffnung.", antwortete der Slytherin vergnügt.

Harry war leicht beleidigt. Natürlich war er sich über den anatomischen Unterschied zwischen Jungen und Mädchen bewusst. Eine andere Öffnung? Er meinte doch nicht etwa…oh! Harry wurde bei diesem Gedanken wenn überhaupt möglich noch röter.

„Bist du noch Jungfrau?", platzte es plötzlich aus Blaise heraus. Er hatte bemerkt wie verlegen sein Gegenüber geworden war und wollte sich erstmal über seinen Erfahrungsstand informieren, bevor er das Thema weiterlenkte.

Harry starrte ihn erschrocken an. „Was? Ich…nein..Ich hatte schon was mit einem Mädchen. Nur mit Mädchen." Ein kurzes schweigen trat ein. Blaise sagte nichts, denn er sah das in Harry noch eine Frage brannte für die er noch seinen Mut zu sammeln schien.

„Tut…tut so was nicht weh? Ich meine es ist doch viel enger und, naja Mädchen werden doch schließlich…feucht damit das leichter geht, aber bei Jungen…" langsam ließ Harrys Verlegenheit nach. Langsam fand er Interesse an dem Thema. Er hatte zwar kein Verlangen Erfahrungen in dieser Richtung zu machen und bei der Vorstellung ein anderer Junge würde ihn in den… Er konnte die schmerzen fast fühlen. Aber es interessierte ihn schon wie das wohl gehen würde. Und Blaise schien mit diesem Thema kein Problem zu habe. Er machte sich nicht über ihn lustig und schien gerne Auskunft zu geben.

Blaise wurde nachdenklich und etwas ernst. „Es kann natürlich wehtun, wenn man es ohne Vorbereitung macht und ohne Gleitmittel und wenn der aktive Part ziemlich rücksichtslos ist. Natürlich ist es bei einem Man viel enger, was ja gerade den Reiz ausmacht, aber man kann sich da auch dehnen. Und das mit der Feuchtigkeit, dafür gibt es Gleitmittel. Wenn man den richtigen Partner dafür hat tut es nicht wirklich weh. Beim Eindringen kann es ein wenig schmerzen, weil es ungewohnt ist, aber dieser Schmerz vergeht ziemlich schnell, wenn sich erstmal die Lust einstellt.

Harry war bei dieser Erklärung irgendwie wärmer geworden. Blaise hatte so einen verträumten Blick bekommen und der Ausdruck in den Augen als er von der Lust sprach. Harry hatte ein prickeln im Magen bekommen welches sich in seiner Körpermitte fröhlich versammelte und etwas in seiner Hose zum wachsen brachte. Es war ihm schrecklich unangenehm, dass er bei diesem Thema und Blaise Anblick einen Steifen bekam. Zum Glück hatte er einen weiten Umhang über gezogen, welcher dieses Problem bedeckte. Er musste schnell das Thema wechseln um sich abzulenken.

„Aha gut. Ich denke wir sollten mit Zaubertränke anfangen, bevor es dunkel wird.", meinte Harry. Er hatte versucht teilnahmslos zu klingen, jedoch sprach er ziemlich hektisch. Blaise betrachtete ihn schmunzelnd. War er doch etwas zu weit gegangen und hatte Harry verschreckt? Er wollte es doch wissen. Hoffentlich hatte er jetzt nicht alles versaut.

Sie gingen einige leichte Tränke durch und ein paar Grundsätze. Harry schien dieses Fach ziemlich zu hassen. Es war ziemlich anstrengend ihm etwas bei zu bringen, denn er schien sich innerlich regelrecht gegen das Thema zu sträuben. Nach einer Weile kämpfte Blaise gegen die aufkommenden Kopfschmerzen an und Harry kaute frustriert auf seiner Feder.

„Ich denke wir sollten für heute Schluss machen. Ich bekomme heute absolut nichts mehr in meinen Kopf. Tut mir leid das ich so anstrengend bin.", meinte Harry schließlich resigniert.

„Ach was, ich mach das doch gern. Und so schlecht bist nun auch wieder nicht.", grinste Blaise ihn an.

Harry erwiderte sein Lächeln. Es war sehr viel angenehmer mit Blaise zu lernen, als mit Hermine.

„Wann wollen wir denn weiter machen? Würde dir übermorgen passen? Selbe Zeit?", fragte Harry.

„Ja geht klar. Freue mich schon.", strahlte Blaise ihn an.

Gemeinsam gingen sie zurück zum Schloss und verabschiedeten sich an der großen Marmortreppe. Ein erschöpfter Harry stieg die Stufen nach oben, während ein breit grinsender Blaise förmlich in den Kerker hinunter schwebte.

**oooOOOooo**

„Du bist wirklich sehr hübsch. Ich mag dein Lächeln.", säuselte Harry der Hufflepuff ins Ohr. Das zierliche, dunkelhaarige Mädchen kicherte verlegen und war schon ganz rot aufgrund der vielen Komplimente, welche Harry ihr schon seit einer halben Stunde ins Ohr flüsterte.

Blaise hatte ihm ein paar Nachhilfestunden in Sachen aufreißen gegeben.

Das gelernte setzte er dann meist gleich in der Praxis um. Innerhalb von vier Wochen hatte sich Gryffindors Goldjunge zum Playboy entwickelt. Anfangs hatte er sich noch ziemlich tollpatschig benommen und war immer knallrot geworden, wenn er ein Mädchen ansprach. Doch aufgrund seines Erfolgs, der von seiner sowieso schon vorhandenen Beliebtheit herrührte, wurde er schnell selbstsicherer. Ron bewunderte ihn dafür, dass er so leicht jedes Mädchen haben konnte obwohl er auch ein wenig eifersüchtig war. Aber er hatte ja Hermine. Diese sah es eher ungern, dass Harry so auf Mädchenjagd war. Er hatte fast jeden zweiten bis dritten Tag eine neue.

Auch jetzt sah sie ihren besten Freund mit zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen an. Die Bibliothek war schließlich ein Ort zum lernen nicht zum flirten. Mittlerweile spielte Harry mit den Locken des Mädchens und küsste sie sanft hinter dem Ohr. Das Mädchen konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören zu kichern. Hermine schnaubte abfällig und schüttelte den Kopf.

„So ein naives Ding. Sieht die denn nicht das Harry nur mit ihr spielt und es gar nicht ernst meint?", knurrte Hermine.

„Ich weiß gar nicht was du hast? Gönn Harry doch seinen Spaß. Er macht ihr doch nichts vor. Die wissen ganz genau dass die nur eine Eroberung für eine Nacht sind und Harry hat sich endlich mal etwas Spaß verdient.", tadelte Ron seine Freundin.

„Ihr Männer seid wirklich so naiv. Natürlich macht die sich trotzdem Hoffnung und denkt das sie Harry davon überzeugen kann sich ihn sie zu verlieben. Und wenn sie dann nach der Nacht merkt das sie sich geirrt hat ist sie total verstört kommt zu mir gerannt und heult mir vor das ich ihr helfen müsste Harry für sich zu erobern.", keifte das braunhaarige Mädchen.

Ron sah sie an wie ein Mondkalb. „Ist so was schon vorgekommen?", fragte er ganz perplex.

„Ja, und nicht nur einmal, sondern jedes mal. Und langsam bin ich es echt leid. Es nervt.", schimpfte sie weiter.

**oooOOOooo**

Auch von einer anderen Seite der Bibliothek wurde das treiben von Harry beobachtet. Allerdings hier mit anderen Gefühlen. Ein blonder Junge beobachtete die Szene eher mit Ekel. Wie konnte ein Mädchen sich nur auf Potter einlassen. Die hatte sie doch nicht mehr alle. Andererseits, wenn Narbengesicht damit beschäftigt war alle Mädchen Hogwarts flach zu legen, hätte Blaise wohl keine Chance bei ihm. Das war wieder gut für ihn.

Blaise beobachtete das Schauspiel mit einer Mischung aus Stolz und Trauer. Stolz war er, da Harry ein so guter Schüler in Sachen flirten war. Traurig machte es ihm allerdings, dass nicht er das Objekt Harrys Begierde war. Anfangs fiel es ihm schwer Harry dafür Nachhilfe zu geben. Doch als er merkte, dass er sich so mehr und mehr mit dem Gryffindor anfreundete und mehr über ihn erfuhr, eröffnete ihm das ganz neue Wege. Erstmal Freundschaft aufbauen und dann zum Angriff übergehen. Außerdem konnte er durch den Flirtunterricht selbst unauffällig mit ihm flirten. Dennoch versetzte es ihm einen Stich zu sehen wie Harry am Hals dieser blöden Göre lutschte und ihr Knie streichelte. Traurig seufzte er auf.

„Was ist los Zabini?", sprach ihn Dracos emotionslose Stimme von der Seite an.

„Ach nichts.", sagte Zabini sehr unüberzeugend.

Draco folgte seinem Blick welcher an Harry haftete. Er schnaubte verächtlich und schüttelte den Kopf. Potter war wirklich ein eingebildeter Idiot geworden. Er konnte einfach nicht verstehen was Blaise an ihm fand. Ok, er hatte sich wirklich gemacht und war wirklich nicht hässlich, aber Blaise konnte schließlich ihn haben und er war nun wirklich um Klassen besser als dieses Narbengesicht. ‚Aber du hast ihm klar deutlich gemacht, dass er bei dir keine Chance hat, Idiot' zischelte ihm eine kleine Stimme beleidigt zu. Draco senkte den Blick auf das Buch vor ihm. Die Stimme hatte Recht, er war ein Idiot der alles verbockt hatte. Wenn er doch nur kein Malfoy wäre.

„Potter ist nicht gut genug für dich. Du hast was viel besseres verdient.", sagte Draco plötzlich zu ihm und strich ihn über den Rücken.

Im selben Moment stutzen Draco und Blaise und beide hatten so ziemlich den gleichen Gedanken. Draco Malfoy ist besessen.

Blaise Augenbrauen zuckten überrascht ihn die Höhe.

„Ok, wo ist Dray und was hast du mit ihm gemacht?", fragte Blaise den Blonden gespielt misstrauisch.

„Zabini mach dich nicht lächerlich.", schnarrte dieser zur Antwort.

„Was ist das oberste Gebot der Malfoys?", fragte der schwarzhaarige.

„Was?", meinte Draco sehr verwirrt.

Blaise lächelte gefährlich. „Wenn du der echte Draco Malfoy bist weißt du die Antwort."

Das war Draco zu lächerlich. Wen wollte Zabini hier verarschen? Natürlich wusste er die Antwort, aber er würde sich doch nicht auf das Niveau von Blaise dämlichen Spiel einlassen und ihm antworten.

Er schenkte ihm noch einen vernichtenden Blick, schnappte seine Bücher und verließ mit wehendem Umhang die Bibliothek.

Seufzend sah Blasie ihm hinterher. Was war nur mit dem Slytherin-Prinzen los. Er benahm sich ihn letzter Zeit schon irgendwie seltsam. Das viel jedoch nur denen auf, die den wirklichen Draco kannten und das waren bei leibe nur sehr wenige.

**oooOOOooo**

Harry bekam von Dracos Abgang natürlich nichts mit. Er war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt die Hufflepuff rum zu kriegen. Er wusste zwar nicht wie sie hieß, aber das war im Grunde auch egal, da er sie am nächsten Morgen nicht mehr weiter beachten würde. Hingebungsvoll saugte er an ihrem Ohrläppchen und streichelte ihr Knie. Dabei glitt er gelegentlich auch mal höher unter ihren Rock. Er konnte spüren wie erregte Schauer durch ihren Körper liefen und hören wie ihr Atem sich beschleunigte.

„Hättest du Lust dich heute Abend mit mir zu treffen und das hier zu ‚vertiefen'?", hauchte er der kleinen lasziv ins Ohr. Sie fing an zu kichern und wurde noch röter.

„Aber Harry, du bist ganz schön direkt. Können wir denn irgendwo ungestört sein?", fragte sie.

„Ich kenne da einen gemütlich und ruhigen Raum in dem uns keiner stören wurde.", säuselte er mit einem vielsagenden Grinsen.

Die Hufflepuff stöhnte leicht erregt auf. „Ok, wann und wo wollen wir uns treffen?", ihre Wangen glühten förmlich und ihre Augen strahlten vor Vorfreude.

„Heute Abend um sieben. Siebtes Stockwerk im rechten Korridor. Da warte ich auf dich. Ich freu mich schon sehr.", antwortete er ihr. Das Mädchen nickte zustimmend und kicherte verlegen. Dann stand sie auf und verließ mit ihren Freundinnen die Bibliothek, welche sie beim Weg nach draußen mit Fragen bombardierten.

Harry sah ihnen noch nach und grinste Selbstgefällig. Wieder eine klar gemacht. Langsam gefiel ihm seine Rolle als Hogwarts neuer Don Juan. Sex machte unglaublich Spaß. Er hatte viele Erfahrungen gesammelt und es war viel entspannter wenn man ungebunden war. Außerdem konnte er während der Stunden mit den Mädchen die Gedanken an den letzten Kampf mit Voldemort vertreiben, welche ihm immer noch ziemlich zusetzten.

TBC…

**Hmmm, jetzt wo ich es noch mal gelesen habe ist es ein ziemlich ödes und nichtssagendes Kapitel. Mal abgesehen davon, dass Harry einen auf Machoman macht. Naja, im nächsten Chap kommt wieder etwas mehr Action ;). Vorausgesetzt das will noch irgendjemand lesen **


	6. Chapter 6

**Fröhliche Weihnachten euch allen!**

Dieses Kapitel widme ich meinen lieben Reviewern **Crash**, **ginmaus **(hoffe die Wendung die in diesem Kapitel kommt ist so nach deinem Geschmack) und **MyLady White**. Sieht es als kleines Weihnachtsgeschenk an.

**Warnung**: beschriebene sexuelle Handlungen, allerdings **HETERO**.

Bitte nicht hauen, alles was ich in dieser Fic tue, tue ich zum ersten mal. Also auch solche Bettszenen zu beschreiben. Da ich allerdings ne alte Slasherin bin hab ich bei hetero Sachen so meine Probleme.

Aber seid unbesorgt, Slash und Lemon werden diese Fic bald dominieren ;)

**oooOOOooo**

_Außerdem konnte er während der Stunden mit den Mädchen die Gedanken an den letzten Kampf mit Voldemort vertreiben, welche ihm immer noch ziemlich zusetzten._

Harry stand leicht genervt an der Treppe zum siebten Stock. Er hasste Unpünktlichkeit. Vor allem wenn er solche Lust auf Sex hatte. Der Raum der Wünsche war bereits vorbereitet, fehlte nur noch die kleine Hufflepuff Schnecke. Sie war jetzt schon 15 Minuten zu spät dran. Dann vernahm er ein Keuchen, welches sich die Treppe von unten hinauf zu ihm näherte. Dann sah er die dunklen Locken seines Dates. Außer Atem blieb sie vor ihm stehen.

„Tut mir Leid Harry. Ich weiß ich bin ein bisschen Spät dran, aber ich musste mich noch vor Filch verstecken.", keuchte sie nach Luft ringend.

„Ist schon OK, jetzt bist du ja da Kleines.", antwortete ihr Harry mit einem charmanten Lächeln und sah ihr dabei tief in die Augen.

Dem Mädchen liefen dabei kalte und heiße Schauer über den Rücken. Sie keuchte jetzt nicht mehr wegen Atemnot, sondern vor aufkommender Erregung. Harry hatte das bemerkt und freute sich auf einen sehr viel versprechenden Abend.

Er führte sie in den Raum der Wünsche und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen. Das Mädchen sah sich staunend um. Währenddessen belegte Harry die Tür schnell mit einigen Flüchen damit sie auch ja ungehört und ungestört blieben. Lächelnd führte der Gryffindor sein ‚Opfer' zu einem großen gemütlichen Sofa, das vor einem sehr großen und wie es schien noch gemütlicheren Bett stand. Er deutete ihr sich zu setzen. Vor ihnen stand ein kleiner Holztisch, auf dem eine Weinflasche und zwei Gläser standen. An der Wand ihnen gegenüber prasselte in einem Kamin ein munteres Feuer. Dies war ein perfekter Ort für gemütliche Stunden. Harry schenkte sich beiden etwas von dem Wein an und sie stießen an. Eine Weile unterhielten sie sich, während sie noch einiges von dem Wein tranken. Zwischendurch schenkte Harry dem Mädchen die eine oder andere zärtliche Aufmerksamkeit.

Als er ihr zärtlich über das Knie strich beugte er sich zu ihr und küsste sie sanft auf die Lippen. Erst zögerte sie, seufzte dann jedoch auf und lehnte sich hingebungsvoll in diesen Kuss. Die Küsse wurden immer fordernder und wilder. Die Hände der beiden erkundeten immer mehr Haut des anderen. Nachdem sie sich gegenseitig bis auf die Unterwäsche ausgezogen hatten, stand Harry auf, nahm die Hufflepuff auf den Arm und trug sie zum Bett. Dort legte er sie sanft ab und beugte sich über sie. Wieder fing er an ihren ganzen Körper mit seinem Mund und seiner Zunge zu liebkosen. Das Mädchen seufzte immer öfter und lauter vor Erregung auf.

Langsam entfernte Harry auch ihren BH und ihren Slip und zog sich anschließend auch seine Unterhose auf. Behutsam legte er sich wieder auf sie. Bereitwillig öffnete sie ihm ihre Schenkel während er sie hungrig küsste. Sie schien nicht Nervös zu sein und er hatte schon gemerkt, dass sie einige Erfahrungen besaß. Gut, sie war keine Jungfrau mehr, das hieß dass er nicht allzu vorsichtig sein brauchte. Sein steifes Glied drückte gegen ihre bereits feuchte Spalte. Er rieb sich an ihr, was sie tief aufstöhnen ließ. Sie beugte ihm ihren Unterleib immer mehr entgegen und versuchte ihn zum Eindringen zu bewegen. Harry musste in die Küsse hineinlächeln. Er liebte es sie warten zu lassen, bis sie sich vor Verlangen an ihm rieben.

Als sie frustriert aufstöhnte und ihn keuchend bat sie endlich zu nehmen, hatte er endlich ein Einsehen. Langsam setzte er sein Glied an ihren Eingang an und drang sanft gleitend in sie ein. Beide stöhnten gleichzeitig erregt auf. Es war wundervoll diese feuchte Enge um sich zu spüren. Er setzte ein paar vorsichtige Stöße an um sie vorzubereiten. Das Hufflepuff Mädchen hatte ihre Augen geschlossen und ihre Hände in den Laken vergraben. Ungeduldig Stoss sie ihm mit ihrem Becken entgegen. Allmählich baute Harry einen gleichmäßigen Rhythmus auf, der nach einiger Zeit schneller und härter wurde. Jetzt schloss auch er die Augen um sich ganz diesem wundervollen Gefühl und der erregten Geräusche seiner Partnerin hinzugeben. Immer wieder stöhnte sie laut auf und keuchte seinen Namen. Harry war in der Sache etwas verhaltender. Er keuchte zwar auch leicht und stöhnte hin und wieder leise, allerdings wurde er nie sehr laut. Mittlerweile zog sich die Kleine immer stärker und öfter um ihn zusammen.

Er wusste, dass sie gleich kommen würde. Er erhob sich ein wenig und zog sie am Becken festhaltend mit sich. Seine stöße wurden immer unkontrollierter und härter. Das Stöhnen des Mädchens ging in erregte Schreie über. Als Harry kam wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen und er sah Sterne. Er liebte dieses tiefe Gefühl der Zufriedenheit und des Schwerelosen. Er war frei von jeden Gedanken und Sorgen. Verschwitzt und keuchend ließ er sich neben das total erschöpfte Mädchen fallen. Er wollte jetzt nur noch schlafen, allerdings wusste der Gryffindor, dass Mädchen nach dem Sex immer kuscheln wollten. Also nahm er sie sanft in seine Arme und streichelte sie. Er war zwar ein Player, aber immer noch ein Gentleman und Gryffindor. Die Hufflepuff seufzte glücklich und flüsterte ihm noch zärtliche Sachen ins Ohr, welche er aber nicht mehr war nahm. Er war bereits auf schnellem Weg ins Reich der Träume.

**oooOOOooo**

Als Harry wieder wach wurde fröstelte es ihn leicht. Das Hufflepuff Mädchen hatte ihm den Rücken zugewandt und schlief. Das Feuer im Kamin war herunter gebrannt und es war mitten in der Nacht. Kurz streckte sich der Gryffindor und zog sich dann an. Mit einem Zauberspruch entzündete er schnell ein kleines Feuer im Kamin und legte dann noch eine zweite Decke über die kleine und verschwand geräuschlos. Er wachte nie am nächsten Morgen neben einer seiner Eroberungen auf. Die wollten dann immer kuscheln und Beziehungsklärungen. Er fand so war es einfacher einen Mädchen ohne große Schmerzen klar zu machen, dass es nur eine einmalige Sache war. (Anm. d.A. So was kann auch nur nen Kerl denken, pff) Noch leicht müde schlich er durch die Korridore Hogwarts´ als er plötzlich in jemanden hinein lief. Verwundert strauchelte er kurz nach hinten, wurde aber von einer Hand die ihn festhielt an einem Sturz gehindert. Er sah zu seinem ‚Retter' auf und somit direkt in diese wundervollen tiefblauen Augen, die er so faszinierend fand.

„Danke Blaise. Was machst du um diese Zeit noch in den Gängen?", fragte er seinen mittlerweile Freund.

„Konnte nicht schlafen und wollte mir ein bisschen die Beine vertreten.", meinte der nur schulterzuckend. „Was du hier machst brauche ich aber sicher nicht zu fragen? Heiße Nacht gehabt?", fügte der Slytherin noch schmunzelnd an.

Harry musste ihn breit angrinsen. Ja das hatte er, auch wenn die Euphorie so langsam in ihm abebbte. Er nickte nur kurz zur Bestätigung.

„Wolltest du gerade zum Gryffindor-Turm oder hättest du Lust dir noch etwas die Beine zu vertreten?", bot ihm Blaise an.

Der schwarzhaarige überlegte kurz. „Ja, ist OK. Ich komm noch nen Stück mit.", stimmte er dann zu.

Eine weile gingen sie schweigend nebeneinander her. Harry genoss seit letzter Zeit immer mehr die Anwesenheit des Slytherins. Etwas, das er sich vor einigen Monaten nie hätte vorstellen können. Genüsslich sog er den Geruch von Blaise in sich auf, der sanft seine Nase umschmeichelte. Dieser Junge roch einfach unglaublich gut. Sogar besser als jedes Mädchen.

„Und wie war's, wenn ich fragen darf?", wandte sich der Slytherin dann nach einiger Zeit an ihn.

Harry zuckte kurz mit den Schultern und sah ihn von der Seite an. „Eigentlich wie immer. Nichts Besonderes. Ist im Grunde immer das gleiche wenn es ohne tiefere Gefühle ist. Befriedigend aber mehr auch nicht.", antwortete Harry seinem ‚Lehrer' bereitwillig.

Blaise musste schmunzeln. „Hab ich mir schon gedacht, dass es langsam monoton für dich wird.", meinte er mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln. Auf Harrys fragenden Blick sagte er weiter „Naja, dass liegt daran, dass du immer den selben Typ Frau bevorzugst. Süße kleine Püppchen mit dunklen Haaren und Schmollmund."

„Aha", meinte Harry nur und dann gingen sie eine Weile schweigend weiter. „Wie ist das bei dir? Langweilt es dich nicht auch manchmal?", fragte er dann weiter.

„Nö, ich hab da so meine Methoden. Ich wechsle hin und wieder die Geschlechter. Außerdem bevorzuge ich nie denselben Typ sondern weich auch mal von meinen Vorlieben ab.", gab Blaise Auskunft.

Harry musste kurz schlucken. Er hatte schon total vergessen, dass Blaise seinem eigenen Geschlecht nicht abgeneigt war. Jetzt schlich sich allerdings wieder ein leises Interesse daran bei ihm ein.

„Ist es für dich mit einem Mann genau so befriedigend wie mit einem Mädchen?", wollte er deshalb wissen.

„Nein.", kam die kurze Antwort. Harry sah ihn kurz verwirrt an. Auf Blaise Gesicht zeichnete sich nun ein breites Grinsen ab. „Es ist sehr viel befriedigender."

„Wieso?", fragte Harry leicht begierig.

„Hmmm, vielleicht weil ich im Grunde sowieso mehr zu Männern tendiere? Das Gefühl ist aber auch ein anderes. Ein Mann ist sehr viel enger und man kann sich auf zwei Arten Befriedigung verschaffen.", klärte Blaise ihn auf.

„Auf zwei Arten? Wie meinst du das?"

„Nun, wenn du mit einer Frau schläft kannst du sie nur nehmen. Bei einem Mann kannst du auch genommen werden.", erklärte er mit einem dreckigen Grinsen und schien dann in Gedanken abzuschweifen.

„So ganz kann ich mir das irgendwie nicht vorstellen. Kann man denn dabei Lust empfinden, wenn ein Mann einen nimmt?", grübelte Harry nun.

Blaise blieb stehen und musterte Harry aufmerksam. Wie gern würde er ihm doch zeigen wie groß die Lust sein konnte die man(n) dabei empfand.

„Das kannst du nur für dich selbst herausfinden. Sicher gibt es Männer die dabei nichts empfinden. Die sind dann aber wahrscheinlich durch und durch Hetero und haben eine totale Homophorbie."

„Selber herausfinden?", murmelte Harry nachdenklich zu sich selbst. Blaise hatte es allerdings gehört und was er dann tat war wohl eher eine Kurzschlussreaktion, denn eine überlegte Handlung. Er ging auf Harry zu, strich ihm sanft über die Wange zum Kinn und hob dann Harrys Kopf so, dass dieser ihm in die Augen sehen musste. Harry konnte nicht anders als in diese tiefblauen Augen zu starren und vergaß alles andere. Zärtlich nahm der Slytherin Harrys Kopf in beide Hände und beugte sich langsam, fast in Zeitlupe, zu ihm. Er schloss die Augen und legte leicht seine Lippen auf die des Gryffindors. Er küsste ihn sehr scheu und zaghaft und liebkoste hingebungsvoll die Unterlippe des anderen.

Harry schien es als würde die Welt aufhören sich zu drehen. Er war wie erstarrt und sein ganzer Körper schien plötzlich in Flammen aufgegangen zu sein wie der eines Phönix. Diese Lippen waren so weich und liebevoll und er wünschte sich sie würden ihn nie verlassen. Doch dann wich Blaise zurück und er fühlte sich plötzlich kalt und einsam. Mit verschleiertem Blick sah er zu dem schwarzhaarigen und schien wie in Trance zu sein. Eine unnatürliche Stille herrschte zwischen ihnen und keiner traute sich sie zu durchbrechen. Sie standen einfach da und schauten sich tief in die Augen.

„Blaise…", fing Harry schließlich mit erstickter Stimme an.

Dieser schien plötzlich wie aus einem Traum gerissen. Verwirrt starrte er auf den Jungen-der-lebt. „S..sorry.", stammelte er und lief weg.

Harry war noch immer zu sehr gefangen in den Gefühlen, die der Kuss in ihm ausgelöst hatte und konnte nur zu sehen wie Blaise in der Dunkelheit verschwand. Er sah noch einige Zeit auf die Stelle an der Blaise aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwunden war bis er schließlich leise flüsterte „…das war wunderschön."

Traurig ging er in Richtung Gryffindorturm und versuchte das eben geschehene zu verarbeiten. Blaise Zabini hatte ihn geküsst und es hatte ihm mehr als nur gefallen. Seine Lippen brannten noch immer und er hatte das Gefühl, dass er noch immer Blaise Lippen darauf spüren konnte. Warum hatte er das getan? Warum hatte er ihn geküsst? Mochte der Slytherin ihn etwa? Aber warum hatte er ihn dann Nachhilfe im baggern gegeben? Tausend Fragen drehten sich in seinem Kopf und er konnte keine Antworten dazu finden. Wie benommen gelangte er in seinen Schlafsaal und als er im Bett lag starrte er noch eine ganze Weile an die Decke. Immer und immer wieder sah er Blaise vor sich wie der ihn küsste. Er strahlte dabei so eine Wärme aus und die Gefühle die er dabei empfunden hatte wollten einfach nicht abebben.

**oooOOOooo**

Weg. Er wollte nur noch weg. Wie hatte er nur so die Kontrolle verlieren können? Wieso hatte er Harry nur geküsst? Dieser Blick mit dem er ihn angesehen hatte, was sollte der nur ausdrücken? Wahrscheinlich hatte es ihm nicht gefallen. Er war sicher entsetzt gewesen. So entsetzt das er starr vor Schreck war. ‚Vielleicht hatte es ihm auch gefallen' zwitscherte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf fröhlich. Ja vielleicht dachte Blaise. Schließlich hatte Harry sich nicht gewehrt. Andererseits hatte er den Kuss auch nicht erwidert. ‚Er war sicher zu überwältigt' flötete die Stimme. Blaise schüttelte den Kopf. Vielleicht brauchte er eine Dämonenaustreibung oder so was um diese Stimme aus dem Kopf zu bekommen.

Den ganzen Weg zu den Kerkern konnte Blaise an nichts denken außer dem Kuss. Harrys Lippen waren so süß und sinnlich gewesen. Der Duft der Gryffindors war einfach atemberaubend. Aber die Zweifel zerfraßen ihn. Hatte es ihm gefallen oder nicht? Würde er jetzt nie wieder mit ihm reden? Blaise stockte bei diesem Gedanken der Atem. Das durfte nicht passieren. Wenn Potter nie wieder etwas mit ihm zu tun haben wollte? Das würde er nicht überleben.

Geknickt und in Gedanken betrat er sein und Dracos Zimmer. Er nahm nichts von seiner Umwelt wahr. Auch nicht Draco der ihn die ganze Zeit ansprach was denn mit ihm los sei.

**oooOOOooo**

Draco hatte sehr unruhig geschlafen. Als sich die Tür zu seinem Zimmer öffnete schrak er hoch. Zabini stand in der Tür und wirkte abwesend.

„Wo warst du?", wollte Draco von seinem Freund wissen. Er erhielt jedoch keine Antwort.

„Zabini?" Doch keine Reaktion. Der Slytherin legte seinem Umhang ab und kroch in sein Bett ohne eine Notiz von Draco zu nehmen. Dieser wurde über das Verhalten des anderen langsam wütend.

„Hey Blaise, ich rede mit dir.", knurrte er ihn jetzt an. Doch noch immer keine Reaktion. Jetzt begann sich Draco Sorgen zu machen. Er kletterte aus seinem Bett und ging zu Blaise hinüber. Fragend sah er seinen Freund an, doch dieser schien ihn einfach nicht wahr zu nehmen. Langsam beschlich ihn Panik. Was war nur los.

„Diese Lippen.", seufzte Blaise plötzlich leise.

„Was?", Draco verstand nur Bahnhof.

„So weich und süß.", träumte sein Freund leise vor sich hin.

Draco runzelte die Stirn. Was denn für Lippen. Dann traf es ihn wie ein Schlag in den Magen. POTTER. Hatte er etwa Potter geküsst? Nein das wollte er nicht glauben. Aber warum war dieser wundervolle Junge nur so weggetreten? Langsam ließ er sich auf das Bett nieder und musterte Blaise aufmerksam. Er konnte den Drang nicht widerstehen ihn zu berühren. Langsam hob er eine Hand um Blaise eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. Dann striche er ihm sanft über die Schläfe und die Wange. Seine Haut war so zart. Sein gegenüber schloss genießend die Augen und Draco konnte nicht anders als diese wundervollen Lippen zu berühren. Ehrfürchtig strich er mit dem Zeigefinger darüber. Sie waren so weich. Er wollte mehr. Er wollte diese unbeschreiblichen Lippen mit seinen liebkosen.

Langsam wie in Trance näherte er sich dem anderen. Zögernd und mit angehaltenem Atem ersetzte er seinen Finger durch seine Lippen. Es schien ihm als würde die Welt für einen Moment still stehen. Dieser Mund war so unglaublich zart und eine wohlige Wärme verbreitete sich von seinem Mund ausgehend durch seinen Körper. Da Blaise sich nicht wehrte, aber auch nicht anderweitig reagierte fing er nun an seine Lippen an den des anderen zu bewegen. Als wäre dieser plötzlich zum Leben erwacht regte sich nun auch der schwarzhaarige. Leicht erwiderte er den Kuss. Draco zog es so sehr in den Bann, das er nun etwas fordernder wurde und dennoch zärtlich blieb. Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand in seinen Nacken die ihn leicht kraulte. Draco wusste gar nicht wie ihm geschah. Eine ganze Flut von Gefühlen schien plötzlich durch ihn zu rasen. Glück, Hoffnung, Verlangen, Leidenschaft und auch etwas Angst und Scham. Doch alle diese Gefühle schienen zu einem zu verschmelzen als Blaise andere Hand sich um seine Hüfte schlang und ihn näher an sich zog. Glück. Er war einfach nur glücklich.

Alles um sich herum vergessend gab er sich diesem Gefühl und dem Kuss hin. Sie wurden immer leidenschaftlicher. Forschend glitten ihre Hände über den Körper des anderen. Als Draco kurz die Augen öffnete um Blaise an zu sehen, hatte dieser die Augen geschlossen. Vorsichtig glitten Dracos Hände schließlich unter das Hemd des anderen und strichen über seine Haut. Er konnte deutlich die Muskeln spüren die sich über seinen Bauch zogen und auch seine Brust war fest und von leicht ausgeprägten Muskeln.

Was als nächstes geschah erschütterte Draco zu tiefst. Blaise unterbrach den Kuss und Draco konnte ein tiefes Seufzen hören. Fragend schaute er seinen Freund an. Dieser hatte seine Augen geschlossen und den Kopf nun zur Seite geneigt. Es fiel ihm auch seltsamer Weise erst jetzt auf das der Atem des schwarzhaarigen sehr ruhig und gleichmäßig ging und er ihn schon eine Weile nicht mehr berührt hatte.

Verstört sprach er sein gegenüber an. „Blaise?", doch der reagierte gar nicht. Jetzt erkannte Draco mit schrecken das Blaise schlief. War er so langweilig gewesen? Oder hatte er von Anfang an schon geschlafen? Es schien ihm als würde eine Welt in ihm zusammenbrechen. Sein Herz fühlte sich an als wäre es in winzig kleine Teile zersprungen. Wo er eben noch Glück und Verlangen gespürt hatte war jetzt nur noch Leere und Fassungslosigkeit.

Draco sprang vom Bett und rannte ins Bad. Hinter sich verschloss er die Tür mit mehreren Zaubern und legte einen Schweigezauber darüber. Dann glitt er an der Tür zu Boden wo er als kleines häufchen Elend zusammensank. Schließlich ließ er alles raus. Er fing an zu weinen. Er,Draco Malfoy, hatte noch nie geweint. Immer jede aufkommende Träne hinunter geschluckt. Doch jetzt konnte er sie nicht zurück halten. Es schien als würden sich alle Tränen die er je bekämpft hatte nun ins freie drängen. Die Sturzbäche wurden von erstickten Schluchzern und heftigem zittern begleitet.

Wieso er? Wieso musste er so leiden und wurde so grausam zurückgewiesen? Scheinbar nach einer Ewigkeit ebbten die Tränen langsam ab. Mittlerweile lag der blonde Slytherin auf dem kalten Steinboden. Er war zu müde. Dieser Ausbruch der Trauer hatte ihn viel Kraft gekostet und schwer nach Luft ringend und mit vereinzelten Tränen die noch sein Gesicht entlang rannen schlief er letztendlich ein.

**TBC…**

So langsam nähern wir uns also dem Dreiergespann. Zu leicht werde ich es unseren drei Schnuckels allerdings nicht machen ;)

So viel zu besinnlicher und friedlicher Weihnachtszeit. In mir weckt sie irgendwie dunkle Dämonen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Puh, ich habs geschafft. Ein neues Kapitel. Ist leider wieder etwas kurz geworden und die Fertigstellung hatte ewig gedauert. Hatten wie immer keine Zeit. Das alte Lied.**

**Möchte mich aber auf jeden Fall bei meinen lieben Reviewern bedanken. Also: ginmaus, ****Lulena-chan****Sandmann****, Cindy ganz lieben dank. Freut mich das es euch gefällt. Hoffe das Ende dieses Kapitels werdet ihr auch mögen ;)**

**oooOOOooo**

**Kapitel 7**

**oooOOOooo**

„Harry! Aufstehen! Mensch mach schon, sonst verpassen wir das Frühstück.", schrie Ron ihn an während er dabei auf dem Bett auf und ab sprang.

„Umpf!", bekam er zur antwort, da Ron gerade mit einem Sprung auf Harrys Beinen gelandet war.

„Boah, du bist so ein Langschläfer und jetzt komm schon.", rief Ron weiter. Mit einem Satz stand er jedoch wieder auf dem Bett und zog Harry die Decke weg.

„Was ist das denn?", rief der rothaarige erschrocken und starrte Harry unverblümt auf den Schritt.

Dieser war allerdings noch total verschlafen und nicht ganz bei Bewusstsein. Verwirrt folgte er dem Blick seines besten Freundes. Mit einem schlag war er hellwach und auch rot wie ein Heuler. Seine Hose war voll mit verräterischen weißen Flecken. Nach einer Ausrede suchend blickte er verzweifelt zu Ron auf.

Dieser hatte mittlerweile ein ziemlich dreckiges Grinsen im Gesicht. „Ey Alter, ist schon in Ordnung. Feuchte Träume sind doch nichts Schlimmes. Von welchem der heißen Mädels hast du denn geträumt?", fragte Ron interessiert.

„Ich…keine Ahnung, woher soll ich das wissen?", versuchte Harry abzublocken.

Das war allerdings nicht ganz die Wahrheit. Zwar wusste er wirklich nicht mehr was er geträumt hatte, aber er konnte es sich gut vorstellen. Der Kuss mit Blaise hatte ihn einfach nicht losgelassen. Sicherlich hat er ihn bis in seine Träume verfolgt. Bei dem Gedanken an diesen Kuss und den Fantasien daran was im Traum wohl noch so alles passiert war, verspürte er ein wohliges Kribbeln und Ziehen in unteren Körperregionen.

„Du solltest dich vielleicht besser um deine Morgenlatte kümmern. Seamus bekommt schon so ein seltsames Leuchten in den Augen.", murmelte ihn plötzlich Ron leise ins Ohr.

Erschrocken starrte Harry wieder in seinen Schritt. Tatsächlich hatte sich in seiner Hose eine unübersehbare Beule gebildet. Er hetzte ins Bad unter die Dusche. Unentschlossen stand er vor der Amatur. Sollte er kalt Duschen und sich an diesem eigenwilligen Stück Fleisch rächen, oder warm Duschen und sich dem Verlangen hingeben? Er entschied sich für Ersteres. Schließlich waren alle anderen schon wach und konnten jeder Zeit dazwischenplatzen. Außerdem hatte er Hunger und wollte noch was vom Frühstück haben.

Kurze Zeit später konnte man aus dem Bad einen spitzen Schrei hören und dann ein lautes ‚brrrrr'.

„Er duscht Kalt.", kommentierte Seamus ein wenig enttäuscht.

**oooOOOooo**

Kurze Zeit später saßen alle zusammen in der großen Halle und langten ordentlich zu. Harry schaufelte fröhlich sein Rührei. Gelegentlich schielte er dabei zum Tisch der Slytherins. Er erhoffte dabei den Blick von Blaise aufzufangen, doch vergeblich. Blaise vermied peinlichst auch nur den kleinsten Blick in Richtung des Griffyndor-Tischs schweifen zu lassen.

Harry war ein wenig enttäuscht. Was war nur mit dem Slytherin los? sonst war er doch immer so nett zu ihm und beim Frühstück hatten sie immer öfters Blicke ausgetauscht und sich angelächelt. Und gestern Nacht da… da hatten sie sich doch geküsst. Die initiative war doch von dem blauäugigen ausgegangen. Hatte er etwas falsch gemacht? War er etwa ein so schlechter Küsser, dass Blaise jetzt nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollte? Er musste unbedingt mit ihm reden. Klar stellen was da zwischen ihnen war.

-

Die nachdenklichen und traurigen Blicke, die der Gryffindor zum Tisch der Slytherins warf blieben allerdings nicht unentdeckt. Nachdenklich sah Hermine ihren besten Freund an. Er hatte sich in der letzten Zeit sehr verändert. Diese Mädchengeschichten, die sie absolut nicht guthieß. Und regelmäßig verschwand er dann einfach ohne ihnen zu sagen wo er hinwollte. Aber dann traf er sich sicher nicht mit einem dieser dumme Gänse. Er nahm schließlich immer seine Schultasche mit. Wenn sie weiter so darüber nachdachte, war Harry in der letzten Zeit sogar besser in Zaubertränke geworden. Er war zwar noch immer nicht wirklich gut, aber seine Tränke waren mittlerweile nicht mehr das totale Fiasko. Natürlich! Jetzt fügten sich endlich einige Puzzleteile zusammen. Harry musste Nachhilfe bekommen.

Doch wer sollte ihm bei Zaubertränke helfen? Es war sicher kein Gryffindor. Dann würde er schließlich sicher im Gemeinschaftsraum lernen und nicht so ein Geheimnis draus machen. Doch wer konnte es denn sein. Wieder folgte sie seinem Blick zu den Slytherins. Dieser musste entweder auf Malfoy oder Zabini hängen. Sollte er vielleicht von einem von ihm Nachhilfe bekommen? Das würde sein Schweigen begründen. Doch würde ihm ein Slytherin Nachhilfe geben? Malfoy war gut in Tränke, dass wusste sie, aber dieser würde Harry sicher nicht helfen! Und Zabini? Der war nicht so ein Arsch wie Malfoy, klar und er machte auch nicht besonders große unterschiede zwischen den Häusern, aber war er gut in Zaubertränke? Darauf hatte sie nie so geachtet, aber das würde sie ändern. Sie würde Harry und den attraktiven, schwarzhaarigen Slytherin ab jetzt besser im Auge behalten.

-

Traurig und resigniert gab es Harry auf Blaise mit seinen Augen zu durchbohren um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen. Sein Blick schweifte stattdessen einen Platz weiter und blieb an Malfoy hängen. Der sah ungefähr so aus wie Harry sich gerade fühlte. Elend und niedergeschlagen. Da konnte man ja fast Mitleid mit der Schlangendiva bekommen. Diese traurigen, blau-silbernen Augen die zu glitzern schienen, als würden Tränen darin stehen. Und diese zartrosa Lippen, die leicht geöffnet waren um hin und wieder scheinbar einen Seufzer zu entlassen… Für einen kurzen Augenblick verlor sich Harry in diesen irgendwie Grotesk-schönen Anblick. Grotesk, weil ein Malfoy sehr traurig aussah, beinahe mitleiderregend. Und wunderschön…,weil er es einfach war. Es war Harry noch nie bewusst aufgefallen, aber man konnte Malfoy sicherlich als eine Schönheit bezeichnen.

Ein resignierender Laut drang aus Harrys Mund als er seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte fallen ließ. Er hatte es irgendwie schon geahnt, dass er sich veränderte. Aber die Erkenntnis über diese Veränderungen war doch schon ein harter Schlag. Er, der-Junge-der-lebt, Gryffindors Goldjunge, Held der Zaubererwelt und was für dämliche Namen sie ihn noch gaben, interessierte sich sexuell für sein eigenes Geschlecht. Und anscheinend hatte er noch eine schwäche für Slytherins. Und dann auch noch diese zwei! Blaise Zabini und Draco Malfoy. Doch wenn von beiden mochte er mehr? Na gut, blöde Frage. Ist doch klar: Zabini… Blaise…

Noch ein Seufzer entrang sich seiner und er hörte sich recht verzweifelt an.

Besorgt sah Hermine zu ihrem Freund. Vorsichtig strich sie ihm über den Rücken.

„Harry alles in Ordnung? Möchtest du über irgendwas reden?", fragte sie ihn mit ruhiger Stimme.

Langsam drehte er seinen noch immer auf den Tisch liegenden Kopf zu ihr um.

„Danke Mine, aber ich glaub mir ist nicht mehr zu Helfen. Ich bin Hoffnungslos.", meinte dieser traurig.

Das Mädchen runzelte die Stirn. „Hoffnungslos? Wie meinst du das?", fragte sie leicht besorgt.

Harry überlegte angestrengt. Sollte er es wagen und seine beste Freundin einweihen? Er würde schon gerne mit jemanden darüber reden. Besonders einen Rat einholen, wegen Blaise und seinem seltsamen Benehmen. Hermine hätte sicher einen guten Rat parat. Aber würde sie es verstehen? Würde sie es akzeptieren?

„ Das ist alles ein wenig kompliziert. Ich weiß nicht ob du es verstehen würdest.", meinte Harry traurig und resigniert.

„Das könnten wir herausfinden, wenn du mir sagst was dir das Herz so schwer macht.", meinte seine Freundin mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln und einem Streicheln über seinen Kopf.

„…. Können wir uns später an einem ruhigen Ort treffen? Allein?", meinte Harry schließlich.

„Wie wär's nach dem Mittag im Raum der Wünsche?", fragte Hermine.

Etwas in Harry zog sich zusammen. Raum der Wünsche? Bloß nicht. Viel zu viele schlechte Erinnerungen. All die Mädchen, die jetzt plötzlich so einen bitteren Nachgeschmack in seiner Erinnerung hinterließen. Und Blaise. Er hatte ihn geküsst, als er gerade von diesem Raum kam.

„Nein, lieber nicht. Wie wäre es am See? Unter der alten Weide?", wollte Harry wissen.

Hermine nickte zustimmend. „Ok, sehen wir uns dann. Ich muss jetzt zu Arithmantik.", sagte Hermine im Aufstehen, schenkte Harry noch ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, gab Ron einen Kuss und verschwand dann.

„Worüber habt ihr euch denn unterhalten?", wollte Ron noch kauend wissen.

Harry musste schmunzeln. Wie schaffte es der Rothaarige nur immer so Naiv und unbeschwert zu sein? Wieso konnte er das Leben nicht auch so leicht nehmen?

„Über den Aufsatz für Snape.", log Harry.

Ron verzog das Gesicht. „Daran hatte ich gar nicht mehr gedacht. Jetzt versteh ich auch deine Trauermine.", seufzte er und widmete sich wieder ausgiebig seinen Frühstück.

Harry hatte absolut keinen Hunger. Wieder schweifte sein Blick zu Blaise. Dieser stand gerade auf und verließ die Halle ohne in Harrys Richtung zu sehen.

**oooOOOooo**

Nach dem Mittagessen machte sich Harry auf den Weg zum See. Er würde sich Hermine anvertrauen. Sie würde es schon verstehen und akzeptieren. Sie hatte schließlich immer zu ihm gehalten. Plötzlich blieb er stehen. Diesen Geruch kannte er doch. Unverkennbar. Er war in der Nähe. Blaise. Suchend sah er sich um. Keine fünf Meter von ihm entfernt, sah er den Slytherin auf sich zukommen. Doch war es wohl keine Absicht. Denn der Schwarzhaarige hatte seinen Blick zu Boden gerichtet und sah etwas Gedankenverloren aus.

Was sollte er jetzt tun? Ihn ansprechen oder lieber das Weite suchen?

„Blaise, kann ich kurz mit dir Reden?", fragte er wie automatisch. Innerlich verfluchte er seine Gryffindorimpulse, aber jetzt war es nun mal zu Spät.

Blaise hatte ihn gehört und blieb etwas steif stehen. Langsam hob er seinen Blick um Harry an zu sehen. Doch konnte er ihm aus irgendeinem Grund nicht in die Augen schauen.

„Es ist …wegen letzter Nacht. Ich…ich würde gern mit dir darüber Reden.", sagte er ruhiger, als er innerlich wirklich war.

Der Blick des anderen richtete sich wieder auf den Boden.

„Harry…. Es… es tut mir leid.", sagte Blaise mit leiser und brüchiger Stimme.

Harry fühlte einen Stich im Herzen. Es tat ihm leid? Leid, dass er ihn geküsst hatte? War es denn so schrecklich gewesen? Der Gryffindor wusste nicht was er dazu sagen sollte.

Doch Blaise sprach auch schon weiter. „Ich hätte das nicht tun sollen. Ich hätte dich nicht bedrängen sollen…. Aber…aber ich….ich konnte einfach nicht anders.", er sprach stockend, aber seine Stimme war etwas fester.

Harry starrte Blaise einfach nur an. Ihn bedrängt? Dachte er, er hätte ihn bedrängt? Natürlich, dachte Harry. Schließlich hatte er den Kuss ja nicht erwidert. Er hatte nur stocksteif dagestanden. Anscheinend hatte der Slytherin wohl gedacht, Harry wäre es nicht recht gewesen. Und Blaise hatte nicht anders gekonnt? Mochte er ihn etwa doch? Er musste es herausfinden. Jetzt gleich.

**oooOOOooo**

Schweigend standen sie sich einen Moment gegenüber. Doch Blaise schien es eine Ewigkeit. Im seinen innersten tobte es. Er hatte es gesagt. Er hatte Harry gesagt, dass er ihn wirklich hatte Küssen wollen. Jetzt konnte er es nicht mehr als Scherz oder ähnliches abtun. Sicher würde dieser süße Engel ihn gleich auslachen. Innerlich bereitete er sich auf die Schmerzen vor.

Er hörte wie Harry langsam auf ihn zukam, doch behielt er den Blick am Boden. Er wollte nicht aufsehen. Nicht sehen was in Harrys Gesicht stand. Wut, entsetzen, vielleicht sogar Hass? Schließlich sah er Harrys Schuhspitzen vor sich. Sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen. Als er eine warme Hand an seiner Wange fühlte zuckte er zusammen. Dann legte sich noch eine andere auf die gegenüberliegende Seite und zusammen hoben sie seinen Kopf an. So weit, bis er schließlich in seine Augen blickte. Was er da lass verunsicherte ihn und durchflutete zugleich seinen ganzen Körper. Die grünen Augen sahen ihn voller Wärme an. Dann schlossen sie sich und der Gryffindor kam mit seinem Gesicht immer näher.

Als weiche Lippen, die seinen berührten, glaubte Blaise sein Herz stände plötzlich Still und lauter Stromstöße durchzuckten sein Körper. Dann bewegte Harry seine Lippen an den seinen und es war um ihn geschehen. Willenlos ließ er sich in den Kuss fallen. Sanft zog er Harry an seinen Hüften zu sich und liebkoste zärtlich seinen Mund. Schüchtern strich er mit seiner Zunge über die fremden und doch so vertraut scheinenden Lippen um sie um Einlass zu bitten. Nach einem kurzen Zögern wurde ihm dieser auch gewehrt. Vorsichtig schlich er sich in Harrys Mund und als seine Zunge das Gegenstück traf, glaubte er einen süßen Tot zu sterben.

TBC…

**So, das wars erstmal wieder.**

**Hab da noch einen kleinen Aufruf an alle die diese Story lesen und mögen. Meine Muse ist gerade auf Weltreise und schickt mir nicht sehr oft Mails als inspiration. Wenn ihr also Wünsche, Ideen, Vorschläge, betreffend der Handlung habt, ich hör mir alles gern an.**

**Liebe Grüßle euch allen, **

**eure Connili**


	8. Chapter 8

Hi Leute . Meine Muse ist leider noch immer auf Weltreise. Aber wenigstens hat sie mir eine Postkarte geschickt, von Mauritius (ganz neidisch bin °schluchz, schnief°). Aber dank Postkarte, und verzweifelt, sinnlosen Lernen, ist mir der Anfang des Chaps mit Hermine eingefallen. Und daraus hat sich beim schreiben dann immerhin das Chap weiterentwickelt.

Wie immer meinen herzlichsten Dank an alle Reviewer: Qesse, MarieJo, Thristy, ginmaus fühlt euch alle ganz doll geknuddelt.

**Warnung: sexuelle Handlungen zwischen zwei Männern, wers nicht mag dem sag ich nur „Winkewinke"**

**oooOOOooo**

_Vorsichtig schlich er sich in Harrys Mund und als seine Zunge das Gegenstück traf, glaubte er einen süßen Tot zu sterben._

**oooOOOooo**

**Kapitel 8**

**oooOOOooo**

Langsam lösten sie sich aus dem Kuss und sahen sich schweigend in die Augen. Beide schienen in den Seelenspiegeln des jeweils anderen zu versinken und vergaßen die Welt um sich herum.

Ein leises Räuspern holte sie jedoch wieder ins hier und jetzt zurück. Geschockt sahen die beiden Jungs in das verwirrt-fragende Gesicht von Hermine.

„Ähm Harry? Was…", fing sie ihre Frage an.

„Oh, hi Herm. Ähm…ja…du kennst ja Blaise…Und…ja…also", fing Harry verzweifelt eine Erklärung an.

„Ich hab ihn geküsst.", sprach er dann das eben geschehene, nach kurzem Luftholen, aus.

Wartend und auch etwas ängstlich wartete er die Reaktion seiner besten Freundin ab.

„Oh…! Gut! Ich dachte schon ich müsste Zabini ein paar verbotene Flüche auf den Hals hetzen, weil er dich dazu gezwungen hätte.", rief sie sichtbar erleichtert aus.

Harry sah sie erst skeptisch an, fiel ihr dann aber befreit lachend um den Hals.

„Es ist also in Ordnung für dich Mine? Vielen Dank!", jauchzte er.

„Ach Harry. Solange du glücklich bist, freue ich mich für dich. Und wenn Zabini dich glücklich macht, bitte, dann habt ihr meinen Segen.", sprach die Gryffindor mütterlich.

Harry musste schmunzeln. Blaise, der bis jetzt still daneben gestanden hatte, trat einen Schritt auf das Mädchen zu und lächelte sie aufrichtig an.

„Danke Granger. Du darfst mich ab jetzt Blaise nennen.", bot er ihr an.

„OK, Blaise. Aber ich warne dich. Solltest du Harry wehtun, dann gnade dir Merlin. Ich hab nämlich wirklich ein paar verbotene Flüche drauf. Ach ja, und nen mich ruhig Hermine.", meinte sie ernst, aber mit einem Zwinkern.

Dann wand sie sich wieder an Harry.

„Ihr wollt sicher noch ungestört reden. Wir können ja sicher noch später sprechen? Die Gryffindors kann ich ja die nächsten Stunden vom Raum der Wünsche fernhalten. Und Ron sollte von alledem erstmal nichts erfahren. Der würde nur nen Herzanfall bekommen."

„Danke Mine, du bist echt die Beste. Wir sehen uns dann später im Gemeinschaftsraum, ja?", bedankte sich Harry mit einer Umarmung.

Hermine nickte ihm breit strahlend zur Bestätigung zu und verschwand dann, leicht hüpfend, in Richtung schloss.

Stil standen Blaise und Harry nebeneinander. Niemand traute sich so richtig den nächsten Schritt zu machen.

„Ähm, Blaise…? Wollen wir…wir sollten vielleicht reden, oder?", fing Harry schließlich an.

„Och, eigentlich würde ich gern da weitermachen wo wir eben stehen geblieben waren. Aber reden ist auch nicht schlecht.", meinte Blaise mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln.

Mit verlegenen, zu Boden gerichteten Blick ging Harry voran in Richtung Raum der Wünsche. Gefolgt von einem breit grinsenden Slytherin, der mehr als nur glücklich war. Am Raum angekommen ging Harry dreimal auf und ab und dachte konzentriert an ein gemütliches Zimmer ‚**ohne**' Bett. Er wollte schließlich nichts überstürzen. Als die Tür erschien glitt ein erstaunter Pfiff über Blaise Lippen. Harry hielt ihm die Tür auf und er kam schnell dieser Aufforderung nach. Staunend sah er sich im Raum um. Es war wirklich sehr gemütlich und kuschelig. Harry jedoch schien es nicht so zu gefallen. Er hatte sich doch ausdrücklich kein Bett gewünscht, aber was hatte der Raum stattdessen getan? Alles mit weichen Matratzen und großen, weichen Kissen ausgestattet. Harry wollte gerade wieder Blaise nach draußen ziehen um alles noch mal um zu gestalten, doch hatte sich der Slytherin es sich schon in einem großen Kissenhaufen gemütlich gemacht und sah nun wartend zu Harry.

Dieser seufzte nur resigniert und ließ sich Blaise gegenüber auf den Boden plumpsen.

„Also? Wie geht's jetzt mit uns weiter Harry?", begann der schwarzhaarige.

„Naja, ich weiß auch nicht. Der Kuss war ja ganz schön…", sofort unterbrach Harry den Satz, als er in das zu Tode gekränkte Gesicht von Blaise sah.

„So?...Nur schön? Ich fand ihn ehrlich gesagt atemberaubend. Der schönste Kuss, den ich je geteilt habe. Außerdem habe ich dich sehr gern…und das schon länger. Ich möchte dich ja nicht bedrängen, aber ich wär schon ganz gern mit dir zusammen…wenn du auch möchtest.", offenbarte sich Blaise mit trauriger Stimme.

Verdutzt sah Harry Blaise an. Dieser hübsche Junge wollte eine Beziehung mit ihm? Nur mit ihm? Er hatte ihn ja auch sehr gern, aber konnte er ihm vertrauen? Wenn er mit Blaise eine Beziehung eingehen würde, dann würde er ihn auch nur für sich haben wollen, aber könnte dieser Heißbegehrte Junge auch treu sein?

„…Blaise, ich mag dich ja auch…aber…was ich bis jetzt von dir gehört habe…ich mein…du schienst bis jetzt nicht unbedingt…der Typ für eine Beziehung zu sein. Ich mein, wenn Beziehung dann auch Treue.", gestand Harry seine Ängste.

Mit traurigem und verletztem Blick sah Blaise Harry in die Augen.

„Ja ich weiß, bis jetzt war ich ein ziemlicher Hallodri, aber bis jetzt war ich ja auch noch nie…verliebt.", sagte Blaise.

Dieser Satz bewirkte etwas tief in Harrys Herzen. Noch nie hatte ihm jemand gesagt, dass er ihn liebte. (Eltern und Verwandte zählen natürlich nicht) Gut Ginny hatte es getan, aber er hatte es ihr nie wirklich abgekauft, da dieser Satz von ihr nie sein Herz erreicht hatte. Und jetzt? Jetzt saß er vor ihm. Blaise Zabini. Ein Slytherin. Ein JUNGE. Bester Freund von Draco Malfoy. Ein Engel in grün und Silber. Und dieser Engel hatte ihm gesagt, dass er ihn, Harry Potter, liebte. Er wollte ihm vertrauen. Er würde ihn sicher nicht verletzen.

Langsam krabbelte Harry auf Blaise zu und ließ den Blick dabei nicht von diesen tiefblauen Augen. Nah vor seinem Gesicht blieb er stehen. Zärtlich strich er Blaise eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und legte sanft seine Lippen auf die seines Gegenübers. Zaghaft küssten sie sich. Doch aus diesem scheuen Kuss wurde schnell ein leidenschaftlicher Kampf, den ihre Zungen ausfochten. Ehe sie sich versahen lagen sie in einem Berg aus kuscheligen Kissen. Blaise drückte Harry mit seinem Gewicht nach unten und liebkoste hingebungsvoll seinen Hals. Mit seinen Händen strich er erkundend über den unter ihn liegenden Körper. An der Stelle wo Pullover auf Hose traf hielt er kurz inne und stahl sich dann langsam mit einer Hand unter den Pullover. Harrys Haut war ganz warm und weich und trotzdem bildete sich auf hier eine leichte Gänsehaut, als Blaise langsam darüber strich.

Von Harry war nur ein atemloses Keuchen zu hören, da er die ganze Zeit gespannt wartend die Luft angehalten hatte. Eigentlich wollte er es ja langsam angehen lassen und nicht sofort mit dem Slytherin im Bett, oder eben wie in diesem Fall in den Kissen landen, aber diese Liebkosungen waren einfach zu schön um sie zu unterbrechen. Zentimeter für Zentimeter wurde seine Haut erkundet und schließlich gelangte die zarte Hand an eine seiner Brustwarzen. Spielerisch wurde sie mit zwei Fingern geneckt. Sie wurde gerieben, gestreichelt und hin und wieder auch gezwickt. Es fühlte sich einfach himmlisch an. Die weichen saugenden Lippen mit der sanften Zunge die seinen Hals verwöhnten und diese vorwitzige Hand die seinen Nippel tritzden. Man konnte genau merken das Blaise einiges an Erfahrung besaß und es störte Harry auch nicht, konnte er sich endlich mal völlig entspannen und einfach nur genießen. Immer öfter entfuhren ihm entzückte Seufzer und ein leises Stöhnen. Sein Puls und sein Herzschlag fingen ein Wettlaufen an.

Langsam aber sicher wurde dem Gryffindor ziemlich warm und in seiner Hose wurde es immer enger. Ein leichter Schweißfilm bildete sich auf seiner Haut. Das blieb von Blaise natürlich nicht unbemerkt und er unterbrach seine Tätigkeiten, wofür er einen ziemlich enttäuschten Blick von Harry kassierte. Bei diesem Anblick konnte sich der Slytherin ein kleines Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Sanft zog er Harry an den Schultern wieder zu sich und empfing ihn in einen liebevollen Kuss. Kurz darauf unterbrach er diesen wieder um Harry seinen Pullover über dem Kopf zu ziehen. Ein leichter Schauer überlief den grünäugigen, aufgrund der plötzlich fehlenden Wärme. Doch schon wurde diese durch die viel angenehmere Wärme von Blaise Körper ersetzt. Küssend drückte dieser ihn mit seinem Gewicht wieder zurück in die Kissen und ging auch sofort wieder mit seinem Mund auf Erkundung. Dieses Mal verweilte er jedoch nicht am Hals, sondern folgte dem Weg weiter nach unten, wo er sich erstmal an Harrys linker Brustwarze festsaugte. Daraufhin entfuhr Harry ein ziemlich lautes stöhnen, waren diese Berührungen doch einfach zu heiß. Sein Kopf viel in den Nacken und seine Hände suchten sich den Weg in Blaise Harre wo sie zärtlich Strähne um Strähne durchkämmten.

Zabinis eine Hand beschäftigte sich währenddessen mit Harrys rechter Brustwarze doch die andere wanderte vergnügt immer weiter nach unten bis hin zum Hosenbund des Gryffindors. Dort angekommen strich sich sanft über die angrenzende Haut und immer öfter auch unter den Hosenbund. Von Harry war mittlerweile nurnoch ein stetig heftiges Atmen und immer lauter werdende Seufzer zu hören. Dann hielt die Hand am Knopf der Hose an. Innerlich wimmerte und flehte er das Blaise ihn doch endlich aus diesem engen Stoffgefängnis befreien würde, doch diesen Wunsch konnte er nur mit einem schwachen Stoß seiner Lenden gegen Blaise Hand äußern. Dieser verstand die Stumme bitte und kam ihr auch sofort nach. Geschickt öffnete er den Knopf mit einer Hand und zog auch den Reißverschluss nach unten. Einmal in fahrt gekommen ließ ein Zabini sich nicht stoppen und schon hatte er einige Finger in den Bund der Hose und auch gleich Unterhose gehackt und zog diese mit einem Ruck ein Stück nach unten.

Harry atmete befreit aus. Endlich war er diese Enge los. Als er kurz die Augen öffnete um zu sehen warum Blaise alle Tätigkeiten plötzlich eingestellt hatte sah er direkt in diese unendlich tiefen, blauen Augen. Ein seltsames Leuchten stand in ihnen und … Lust. Harry musste hart schlucken. Schließlich war er zum ersten Mal mit einem Jungen intim. Leichte Nervosität stieg in ihm aus. Schließlich hatte er keine Ahnung was er tun sollte. Gut, er hatte schon einiges von Blaise erfahren, doch waren Theorie und Praxis zwei ganz unterschiedlich Dinge. Doch noch bevor er sich weiter Gedanken machen konnte entwich ihm ein überraschtes und zugleich erregtes Keuchen. Eine warme Hand hatte sich um seinen steifen Schaft gelegt und fing an ihn langsam zu massieren. Dem Keuchen folgte ein tiefes Stöhnen und sein Kopf flog gedankenleer in den Nacken. Er konnte an nichts anderes mehr denken als an diese Hand, die so wundervolle Dinge mit ihm anstellte.

„Ganz ruhig Harry, ich möchte, dass du dich einfach nur entspannst. Ich tue nichts was du nicht möchtet. Wir können jederzeit wieder aufhören.", wisperte Blaise leise an sein Ohr.

Der heiße Atem, der ihn dabei streifte jagte Schauer durch seinen ganzen Körper. Die Hand an seinem Glied wurde langsam fordernder. Energischer und fester rieb sie immer weiter rauf und runter. Harrys Körper schien wie elektrisiert, Blitze durchzuckten ihn, Schweiß bildete sich auf seiner Stirn. Sein Atem wurde immer hektischer und stoßweise. Immer lauter wurde das Stöhnen, das seinem Mund entfloh. Blaise indes kümmerte sich nicht nur leidenschaftlich um Harrys Erektion, er liebkoste auch beständig Harrys Hals und Brustwarzen. Immer wieder saugte er, knabberte und leckte.

Der Löwe wusste mittlerweile nicht mehr wo unten und oben war. Seine Erregung stieg ins unermesslich und ihm schien, dass ein gewaltiger Druck sich zwischen seinen Lenden ansammelte. Blaise Hand war bereits zu Höchstform gekommen, in einem unglaublichen Tempo rieb er den harten Schaft rauf und runter. Doch Harry war das bei weitem nicht mehr genug. Ungeduldig stieß er immer öfter der Hand entgegen. Der ganze Raum war von lautem Keuchen und Stöhnen erfüllt. Schließlich hielt Harry es nicht mehr aus und ergoss sich mit einem lauten Schrei. Erschöpft und schwer atmend blieb Harry regungslos liegen. Das eben war der Himmel auf Erden gewesen und zugleich heiß wie die Hölle. Den Kuss, den Blaise ihm zärtlich auf den Mund drückte konnte er kaum erwidern. Noch immer war er zu Kraftlos. Das erkannte auch der Slytherin mit einem glückseligen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Mit einem nicht zu deutenden Funkeln in den Augen bannte er die Harrys. Dann sah Harry wie Blaise sich eine Hand vor das Gesicht hielt und das daran haftende Sperma begutachtete. Harry schoss augenblicklich eine tiefe Röte ins Gesicht. War Blaise jetzt sauer auf ihn deswegen? Doch dass dies nicht der Fall war, bewies der andere ihm sofort. Genüsslich leckte er den Saft von seinen Fingern und ließ den Blick dabei nicht von Harrys Augen. Dieser erschauerte bei diesem Anblick. Irgendwie fand er diesen Schauspiel unglaublich erotisch und ein prickeln machte sich wieder in seinem Körper breit.

„Ich wusste doch das alles an die Süß ist.", wisperte ihm Blaise entgegen, als er fertig war.

**TBC…**

**So, das war es erstmal wieder. Ein wenig kurz ich weiß °denKopfschnelleinzieht°**

**Dafür sind Blaise und Harry sich ja endlich näher gekommen °evilgreen° Ich hoffe das hat euch gefallen? Wenn ja, war das erst der Anfang, da werden noch heißere Sachen kommen. °Njehehehehehehehehehe°**


End file.
